Family Lines
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping; Yugi may live in a mansion but is treated like slum on the street, hoping he'll wake up the next morning was the least of his worries. Will he ever be saved from his life as a slave?
1. Abused

**_Pairing: Yugi X Seto._**

**_Warnings: This is yaoi, so if you dont like it go away. Also rated M for rape, language, violence, and sex. So you were warned... _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! : \ _**

**_A/N: I thought it was kinda dark, very different from what I normally type but I wanted to try this out. So reviews would be great, If they're nice they normally always make my day. Also I wont update again without them._**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

"Hurry up!"

Yugi Muto hurried as fast as he could to finish wiping down the window, it was so hard to do with how sore his back was. Not to mention his arms. He should be use to it but he wasn't. Doing labor like this for a year should have made him immune to the soreness and pain but when wounds were constantly being created and ripped open he couldn't get use to it.

"I said hurry up! Stop being a useless and pathetic excuse for a maid or you'll be out on the streets!"

"Please… I'm trying…." Yugi whimpered while suddenly feeling his whole arm cramp up. He dropped the cloth he had been holding then gripping his arm with his other hand.

"Who said you could stop! That window isn't going to clean itself!"

Yugi felt a strong lash to his back, making him fall onto his knees and a loud cry escape his lips.

"Get up!"

Another harsh whip to his back made him cry out again and tears well in his eyes. He should be use to this, it happened every day.

"You trivial maid! If you don't get up I'll break your arm in half for disobeying me!"

Yugi used all his strength to pick himself up off the ground, his whole body shook in utter pain but if he didn't get up his arm would surely be broken. Around here he didn't take threat's lightly. They often always happened.

"Now, off with you! Before something much worse comes upon you."

Yugi turned and avoided eye contact with Takeshi. Never did he want to look into those malicious bloody red eyes, they only made the wounds on his body sting knowing he had caused almost all of them. One could say that he was his supervisor, someone who made sure he was beaten for trying to rest after long hours of working. Yugi had become acquainted with him on his first day at this horrible, despicable place. Yugi would never forget that day, it was embedded into his mind like the light scars on his back from being broken down.

He quickly walked down the long dark hallway. Trying to ignore the walls and tall windows he'd cleaned. Outside was completely dark, he barely even got to see the sun since he was kept away from windows during the day. Yugi just stared down at the long red rug underneath his feet. Before he knew he needed to turn he looked up for a second to be out of sight from Takeshi. He then almost ran to a small wooden door and quickly opened it. Once inside he closed the door then ran to his incredibly small bed that was barely even able to fit him.

Yugi threw himself down on it and began crying into his pillow. Why? Why did he have to go through this torture every single day of his life? What had he done to disserve it? Before all of this it hadn't been much better, he was living where ever he could find a home. All his life he had lived on the streets, not once he could recall he has had a real home. This place he didn't even consider one. Homes were supposed to be a place where you always felt welcome and safe. Yugi felt frightened and scared here.

There wasn't any where else he could go, if he ran away not only was he sure to be found but he couldn't go back to the streets again.

How he'd come to get here at first he thought was some kind of miracle, Yugi soon learned it to be a nightmare he could never escape. While he'd been on the streets he'd come across an ad in a newspaper that said they were hiring anyone who could clean. He figured how hard could that be and it was his only hope to get some money or a place to live. So he'd searched for the address on the ad and found out that it was a large mansion just on the outskirts of Domino. He'd thought that this could be his chance, he knew the large mansion had to have some extra rooms. He'd hoped that he would get one.

When Yugi went to the large doors and knocked he was greeted by another servant, Yugi had told him about how he saw the ad and would like to give being a maid a shot. He was quickly let in and led to an office. That was where he met a vile, evil man by the name of Gozaburo Kaiba. At first impression Yugi had thought that he was kind for letting him become a maid even though he had no experience what so ever. That was just more of an excuse to use harsh discipline on him when he did something wrong. He remembered after the first two weeks he'd broken a vase on accident and was beaten and cut badly. He was barely even able to move for days, but still he was forced to clean.

He'd also discovered quickly that he was more than just a maid to the evil man. Yugi was often dragged out of his room and forced into sexual intercourse, the shame and humiliation during it was almost unbearable. Every day after he finished working he hoped that he wouldn't get raped but often did it occur. He knew he would never escape this, until he died would this be his life.

Yugi still hoped though, that somehow he would escape and be free of this prison he was in. Things never did look very good, the chances of him escaping were incredibly slim. He felt as if there was always chains around his wrists that kept him to this place. That forced him to do things unspeakable, he still had so much of his life left. He was only seventeen, but his life might get cut short if this abuse continues. He barely even got food, making him so skinny he could almost see his ribs. He also was often groped when trying to get something done, could he do anything about it? No.

Yugi slowly pulled his head out of his pillow to wipe his eyes. He sniffed a few times before looking at his arm that was pulsing with pain. He wondered sometimes if he was the only one here who got this horrible treatment, this mansion was so large he never saw anyone else except Takeshi during the day. Yugi barely even remembered what it was like to be outside, the last time he'd been out he couldn't even remember. Possibly many months ago. What did it matter? He would never get outside these walls again anyways, forever he'd be trapped here like a slave, he practically was one.

The only thing he did to help himself was sit and wait, to wait for a way to escape. Once he was free he knew he would never clean another thing in his entire life. He also knew he'd sleep for a few days. He barely got it here, even though he had a bed it didn't mean it was comfortable. Most of the nights he was still up either afraid to sleep due to fear of being taken from his room and raped or getting whipped. He didn't know what could possibly be worse than either, possibly being dead. Though he tried to stay away from thinking like that. He tried to stay positive but it was hard.

All of a sudden Yugi heard his door open and slam against the wall next to it. He looked to the doorway and backed up on his bed. When he saw that evil expression on Takeshi's face he knew what this meant.

Takeshi approached his bed and stood over him in a threatening manner. "Your presence has been requested by Mr. Gozaburo. Let's not make him wait, I'm sure your so anxious to see him." He spat while reaching over the bed and grabbing Yugi's arm to rip him up off the bed and drag him out of the room.

Yugi kept in a cry while walking listlessly with Takeshi. He had no choice but to follow, he could never break from his grip even if he managed to where would he run? He didn't even know where the front doors were anymore. He would just have to do this like every other time, it was nothing new. He already knew how to make himself ignore the pain, it was hard to do but was worth it when he felt numb.

They walked down a very long hall lit by dim candles before walking up a short staircase to a large double door room. Takeshi opened the door and shoved Yugi in so that he fell down onto his knees then closed the door after him.

Yugi stayed on the ground for many moments before slowly lifting himself off of the ground which he found himself being shoved onto a lot. Yugi looked around the room for a moment before spotting a chair that was faced towards a large window on the other side of the room. He noticed how smoke seemed to appear to be coming from it which signaled the presence of Gozaburo. He remembered how many times he'd been burned by the end of his cigars for doing something wrong. Yugi was about to unwillingly approach him but his voice stopped him.

"Tomorrow my step son will be over, you will make yourself scarce, correct?" He asked in his horribly raspy voice.

Yugi didn't even know he had a step son, he would feel bad for him if he wasn't probably just like Gozaburo. "Y-Yes, sir…"

There was a long moment of silence before the vile man spoke again. "You know why I had you escorted here, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Yugi replied softly again. Not wanting to admit that he did know.

Gozaburo slowly stood from the chair to walk to the nightstand by the large bed that was covered with a red comforter. He stuck his cigar into an ash tray sitting there then turned to face Yugi. He glared darkly at him for a moment before approaching Yugi, who had to fight the strong urge to want to run away but stayed in place. Knowing that if he ran he'd get severe punishment.

The evil man all of a sudden laughed very cruelly. "Still too cowardly? Or are you trying to think of a way to escape?"

Yugi slowly shook his head.

He all of a sudden gripped Yugi's hair and yanked him forward. "How dare you lie to me! I've given you a job and a place to live and you repay me by lying! What kind of fool do you take me for!"

Yugi's eyes already filled with tears. "I'm not sir! I am very grateful for everything you have given me!" Yugi cried. Even though they were lies he knew if he said anything else he would surely get beaten.

Gozaburo let go of Yugi's hair after a moment before then grabbing the shirt on him and pulling it off over his head viciously. Reveling all of the cuts and dark purple bruises all over his chest. He then quickly unbuttoned Yugi's pants and forced him out of them along with his boxers, he grabbed Yugi's arm harshly before dragging him to the bed and throwing him onto it. When landing he whimpered slightly due to how sore his arm still was.

"I've always found pleasure in listening to those cries of pain you produce." He remarked wickedly before gripping onto Yugi's arm again and squeezing it to the point where it felt like it was going numb.

Yugi couldn't stop his tears from flowing down his cheeks while trying to rip his arm away from the grip on it. The pain was almost unbearable. "Please stop it… Your hurting me…" He murmured weakly.

He merely smirked. "Exactly." He replied lowly before giving Yugi a stinging slap across the cheek.

Yugi cried out again as his right cheek burned bright red. Then all of a sudden the hand around his arm released to grip his neck and thrust his head backwards into the headboard. Yugi tried to ignore the pain from his head colliding with the hard wood. The hand around his neck was beginning to suffocate the life out of him but what he felt more of was the evil man's erection rub near his thigh. He clenched up as best he could to keep from being entered, often times he failed at it even over how hard he tried to keep the disgusting thing out of his body.

"How pathetic." He added before thrusting himself at Yugi's incredibly tight entrance. Managing to breech and enter him only an inch.

Yugi looked away, still even barely able to see past all of his tears. He tried as hard as he could to push him out or give him pain.

"Damn it, you better open for me! Insolent brat!" He growled while trying to shove himself deeper inside of Yugi.

Yugi didn't listen to him. He kept himself clenching hard against him, he knew that this was going to cause him a lot more pain. Gozaburo never made idle threats, but he was tired of going through the humiliation, he no longer wanted to be taken advantage of just because how weak and small he was. Before he knew it he felt a strong blow to his stomach knock all of the wind out of him, he gasped desperately for breath which only seemed to encourage the evil man.

"That's more like it." He said before managing to push all the way inside of Yugi who screamed at the pain of being entered so quickly. The tightness felt like it was ripping his insides. "Your always so tight, how encouraging…"

Yugi cried every time he was thrust forcefully into. His hands found their way to his neck to try and rip the hand that was still encased around him. Without even looking at him Yugi knew that he was smirking evilly. He always enjoyed causing Yugi pain, he got a sick twisted pleasure from hurting him and making him bleed. Yugi on the other hand could do nothing about it, after only a few short moments he gave up on trying to get free and forced himself to grow weak.

Before he knew it the pain slowly dulled and his whole body felt numb like he was near ready to pass out. Though it didn't even last very long until he felt something gross shoot into his body and make him shrivel out of disgust and displeasure. The grip around his neck was then tightened, he felt his body be left before finding himself thrown off the bed. His head ended up colliding with a hard wooden surface and completely knocking him unconscious.


	2. Saved By Blue Eyes

**Thank you all very much for the reviews! So here's chapter two. The more reviews I get the faster I'll feel obliged to update again. Just thought I'd mention that...**

**Enjoy!**

Yugi roused from hearing a door open then before he knew it be struck in the back with a whip.

"Get up!" Takeshi yelled.

As quickly as his tired body would let him he opened his eyes and sat up in bed from the aching pain of the whip. Unsure of even how he'd gotten here from the events of last night. Thinking about them almost made him shiver in horror. He could actually still feel the man's essence inside of him which almost caused him to throw up. He knew these events would forever scar him. Gozaburo was well over his age which made it even more disgusting. He had to be at least forty or older.

Takeshi smirked. "How was your night?" He held up the whip so that it traced over Yugi's cheek. "Looks like you had fun." He lowered it to move over Yugi's neck and stared at it for a moment before managing to wrap the whip around Yugi's neck and force him up. "Before you smell like shit you better get into the shower. I ain't getting near you if you smell like a garage can, and I'm sure Mr. Gozaburo wouldn't appreciate the smell either." Takeshi then began leading Yugi out of his room by the whip around his neck.

From Yugi's room they walked down the hall and onto a very large bathroom. Takeshi locked the door when they were both inside before going over to the shower to turn it on. He removed the whip from around Yugi's neck to then strip him down to nothing and tossed his clothes off onto the ground. He smirked before leading Yugi in front of the shower, he pushed him into the shower door to allow him to feel up Yugi's ass.

Yugi tried his best to ignore it by focusing on the sound of the water running. He had almost grown use to things like this, though Takeshi didn't often violate him as much as Gozaburo did. When he felt Takeshi's hands leave him it was only replaced by a stinging lash to his back that caused him to cry in pain. Yugi was pulled back by the shoulder then having the shower door open for him was shoved inside, with the door slamming shut behind him.

He'd almost fallen from the wet, slick ground but stabled himself, the water almost felt like it was burning him from his cuts. A shower was often the only place he was never followed into and where he could be a little bit more loose of the chains on him. Though he didn't have much time before Takeshi got impatient and forced him out with threats. Yugi quickly reached for the soap and scrubbed every inch of him for possibly three minutes, wanting to make sure all of his cuts were clean and he no longer felt filled with semen. He would admit that he was gay but that didn't mean he enjoyed this torture he got from Gozaburo or Takeshi. He didn't enjoy being forced to be the sex victim of a forty year old when he was only seventeen. The scars of this would never heal no matter what he did.

Yugi wished often that he could go back and never of have excepted this job. If he hadn't he didn't know where he would be now but it would be better then here. Anywhere would be better then here.

xXxXx

When Yugi got out after Takeshi's first threat he was shoved an awfully humiliating maid costume. He didn't ask any questions though as he quickly put it on. He didn't feel comfortable at all but if he was handed something to wear he'd have to wear it. There were never any choice's for him. When he had it on Takeshi snorted.

"Ha! I think it's more fitting if you actually look like a maid, don't you?" He asked while grabbing Yugi's wrist tightly in his grip to lead him out of the bathroom.

Yugi didn't reply. He merely tried to forget that he was wearing it.

When they were standing outside of the bathroom Takeshi let go of Yugi's wrist to give him a look of displeasure. "Go get the cleaning supplies from the office, I left them in there last night. Then go clean the windows near the dining room." He said quickly.

Yugi instantly remembered that he couldn't enter the office. Gozaburo didn't want him intruding today when his step son was going to be here. If he disobeyed that he would surely get punished. "But Takeshi, I was told to stay out of the office today…" He trailed. Scared of how Takeshi might reply.

He glowered. "I don't care! Go get them!"

Yugi stared at him for a moment before nodding. If he didn't do it then Takeshi would surely whip him a few times. Yugi turned quickly and walked from the bathroom down the long hallway. He always hated the halls of this place, everything always smelled disgusting like cigar smoke. He swore one of these days he was going to suffocate from it If he didn't die from getting abused every day. He had to admit though he was sort of curious what Gozaburo's step son looked like, he didn't even know he had a step son. Though he was probably either way older then Yugi or way younger. Plus he was probably just as evil and cruel as the man.

If he was really unlucky he was sure to get abused from both of them. Especially since he would be going against Gozaburo's orders and entering the office where they would be. He was supposed to stay out of sight, he sort of wondered why. Why would he care if Yugi was around when his step son was? Maybe he just didn't want his step son to see Yugi around for some reason, still he didn't see the real point of that. Why would he even matter to anyone else? Was Gozaburo just trying to keep him a secret?

He just shook it from his head as he reached the tall black office doors. He sighed, ready for verbal assaults. Before he opened the door he could already hear speaking from beyond it.

_"Why do you want to merge with my company? You do know we'd have to cut many jobs, and salaries would be cut in half."_

That voice Yugi didn't know. That must have been Gozaburo's step son.

_"That company your speaking about use to be mine if you don't remember, and what does it matter if a few useless workers lose their jobs? The cost of deploying products will be much less costly. We'll both get much more of a profit." _

Yugi knew it was wrong to listen to their conversation but he couldn't help it. Plus he was still so nervous about walking into the office when he wasn't supposed to.

_"I don't care, it's my company now and I don't want your company merging with mine. My name will be completely tarnished by your war machines. I make and sell dueling equipment not guns. KaibaCorp isn't going to be known to sell those kinds of things to the public."_

Yugi was surprised by his care for his company. Maybe his step son wasn't as evil as he had thought before.

_"Rgh… Imagine how much money you would receive for this! You would be millions of dollars richer! How does that mean nothing to you!"_

Yugi could easily tell Gozaburo was getting angry.

_"Because I know my sales will go down. When people find out my company sells weapons along with duel disks from children to adults to use. This offer isn't worth it."_

Feeling uncomfortable standing here listening any longer, Yugi very slowly opened the door and slipped inside as quietly as possible. He was relieved when he saw that both of them were sitting more faced towards the window in large red chairs. Which made it much less likely he would be noticed. He took his eyes away from them to look around for the cleaning supplies.

After a moment he spotted them by a cabinet. Yugi very quietly made his way to them as they spoke, or more like began arguing with each other. When Yugi reached them he picked them up by the handle then quickly began leaving the room. When he suddenly heard a very low growl he glanced over to them to see that Gozaburo had spotted him and was giving him the look that told him he was going to get whipped. Yugi moved faster until he was out of the office. Fear rippled through him but he tried to ignore it while walking down the hall to where he needed to clean next which were the windows up ahead.

Once he reached them he dropped the cleaning supplies down onto the ground then fell onto his knees. He set up everything to began cleaning the window so when Takashi showed up he hopefully wouldn't get hurt. He took the rag in his hand and began scrubbing the bottom part of the window, eventually working his way up to the top which when he finished he moved onto the next window that was a little bit farther down a different hall from the office and dining room.

He did the same thing, got everything ready and began mindlessly scrubbing the window like it was all he knew how to do.

All of a sudden Yugi heard a door open then slam followed by a loud frustrated noise. Scared that it was Takeshi or Gozaburo he started scrubbing the window faster and stood up in hopes if he worked harder they wouldn't hurt him as badly. After many moments when no one shouted at him he felt like they must have passed down a different way so that seeing him was a avoided. He had thought that until something suddenly ran into his side. Feeling afraid it was one of them he instantly apologized even though he was ran into.

"I'm sorry…" Yugi mumbled while looking to them. When he didn't see Takeshi or Gozaburo he was surprised. Instead he saw a much younger man, possibly in his twenty's. He was taller than Yugi by much and had brown hair with bangs that covered his forehead and chilling blue eyes. He looked very angry and Yugi instantly felt intimidated.

The man stared at Yugi for a long moment with a hard glare before it softened, amazingly his once vicious glare turned into a blank look without Yugi saying more then two words. They simply stared at each other for a very long moment, like trying to determine how the other was feeling or who would speak next. Soon Yugi realized what he was doing and quickly turned away from him to continue scrubbing the window. Not knowing why he had needed to look at him for so long.

His presence stayed a little longer after Yugi had turned away from him before hearing him begin walking again and down the hall. Yugi couldn't help but look after him, watching as his white coat swayed slightly as he walked away. Yugi couldn't help but feel a little regret for not even saying anything besides what he did. Though what would have been the point? Yugi bet that he was busy anyways, he wouldn't even care to talk to Yugi. Why would he want to? He was nothing but a mere slave. Yugi wasn't good enough to talk to someone like him.

When he was gone Yugi sighed slightly then looked back to the window which he had stopped scrubbing then get a hard hit on the back of the head that caused him to fall down onto the ground out of pure pain. When he was then whipped harshly on the arm he screamed, feeling his flesh rip open to have blood trickle down his arm.

"Why did you stop working! Do you think you have some kind of choice of working or not!" Takeshi roared angrily underneath the cowering Yugi.

"N-No… I'm sorry…" Yugi muttered pathetically. He tried to get up but his body was so weak and broken.

"Then get up! Do you hear me? Get up!" He shouted with almost a bloodthirsty rage. He cracked the whip on Yugi once again.

Yugi shriveled under the torture as he tried once again to desperately get up but he simply fell to the floor. He could feel the blood from his arm beginning to pool on the floor from having it whipped again.

Takeshi roared furiously. "How dare you disobey me, maid!"

He was about to bring the whip back down on Yugi again before it was suddenly caught and ripped from Takeshi's hand.

Yugi, wondering why he had not been whipped again looked up to see Takeshi slightly stunned and the whip no longer in his hand. Yugi glanced over to see that it was now in the hands of Gozaburo's step son. Yugi couldn't help but be slightly thankful but more afraid at the same time. He had no idea what the man planned to do with it.

"What's going on here?" He growled at Takeshi.

Takeshi seemed to regain his composure before bowing slightly before him. "Mr. Kaiba, I was punishing this maid for disobeying my orders!" He stated while glancing to bloody boy that was Yugi.

He glanced to Yugi to glare then back to Takeshi. "I can take over for you." He stated while bringing the whip down next to him like ready to crack it on Yugi.

Takeshi didn't question him before nodding and leaving him.

Yugi looked pathetically at him. His eyes filled with tears of pain and his body crippled in desperate need of some kind of compassion. He had a feeling that this was surely to be much more painful then when Takeshi had been whipping him. This blue eyed man looked much fiercer then Takeshi. When he raised the whip Yugi closed his eyes prepared for the stinging pain but after many moments was surprised when he felt nothing. He wasn't sure if to open his eyes like it was some kind of trick but he couldn't resist and did anyways.

What Yugi saw shocked him. The whip had been dropped and the man was glaring at him, he then turned and began walking away. Yugi managed to push himself up onto his elbow's to look after him. "W-Wait…!" He called weakly. He didn't know why he had but he couldn't stop it from leaving his lips.

He stopped but did not turn.

Yugi stared at him back for a moment, a little surprised he had actually stopped. "T-Thank you…" Yugi told him gratefully. If it wasn't for him he would have probably still been being whipped or something worse. "Is there… There a way I can repay you?"

He turned his head to look at Yugi out of the corner of his eye. "I'll think about it." He replied coldly. "In the meantime, why don't you get your arm looked at. Looks bad." He stated before turning his head to continue walking away.

Yugi sighed. "I wish I could…" He mumbled forlornly. None of his cuts had ever been tended to by anyone except himself. When he was gone Yugi managed to regain enough strength to get up off the ground, he noticed from his arm he had stained the carpet dark red. Later he was sure to have to rub the carpet to get it out. Yugi was amazed by the man's actions, never had someone spared him like that. He found it so odd that someone who was Gozaburo's step son had walked away from the opportunity to hurt him which either Takeshi or Gozaburo would have taken advantage of without a second thought.

He began to wonder more about him, hoping that he would see him again someday soon. That was the first act of kindness he had ever experienced in many months.


	3. Blood of Torture

**Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me and I hope you continue to! Please. :)**

**So I'm updating a little sooner since today is my birthday and I felt like it because of how happy your reviews make me!**

**Enjoy and review for the next update!**

Since finishing the windows and because Takeshi had not come back after Gozaburo's step son had showed up Yugi had retreated to the small space he called his room. He sat on his bed while ripping apart one of the few shirts he had to make a makeshift gauze around his arm. He just hoped that it wouldn't get infected from not being very well treated. That was the least of his worries though, the only thing on his mind right now was what was going to happen to him tonight. He had disobeyed Gozaburo and walked into his office. That wasn't something he would forget, Yugi could tell by the gaze of rage that had befallen him. Just thinking about those horrid eyes made him shiver out of fear.

He also wondered about the man with blue eyes who had saved him. Could he really be Gozaburo's step son? Yugi would have thought he'd get beaten by him also but he wasn't. He was spared. Was it out of pity? Or maybe he wasn't the evil man that his step father was? Yugi wasn't sure, but he hoped that he would see him again. Even though if he did he doubted he'd have a conversation with him, it wasn't right for him to speak without being spoken to. He considered himself lucky that he hadn't been lashed at by calling out to him. Surely if he did it again he would be possibly tortured to an inch of his life or until he wished he was dead.

From being saved like that he felt completely in his debt. Gozaburo's step son had said that he'd think about his payment, Yugi just hoped it wasn't something like money or sex. He was completely broke and knew he couldn't handle being a sex slave to someone else. Still he would feel so guilty if he didn't repay him for what he did. Yugi barely even dissevered kindness and from someone like him, he didn't even understand why he had done it in the first place. How was he worth saving? He didn't have anything, barely even any clothes on his back. He knew that man didn't really care about him, he probably just knew that Yugi would ask for a way to pay him back.

As he finished wrapping up his arm he laid down on his bed. Yugi stared mindlessly up at the ceiling. Wondering if this was to be his life. If he would ever even go outside to see the world again. If he would ever escape this prison. He could barely take it anymore, the pain he endured every day, it was inhumane. Really, things couldn't be worse. What could possibly be any worse than being so alone and cold in this place? What was worse than never being shown any compassion? He didn't even remember what love was, was it some kind of emotion? Or thought? Or action…? Maybe it was all of those, but how would he know?

These scars on his heart would never heal. Neither would the physical or mental ones. He really didn't know how long he would be able to take this hurt, this pain. He barely could even remember the last time he'd been able to just lay on his bed like this, just to think. Even though when he thought he often would think of what horrible unspeakable things he would have to do. This moment was no different.

When he heard the door abruptly open he should have just gotten up but he couldn't. He hoped that he was just hearing things. Without any warning he was pulled off of the bed and forced out of his room, or what he called his room. Yugi didn't ask any questions to Takeshi, he knew that if he did he would just get whatever was coming to him worse. Though it already was surely going to be unbearable. Yugi was brought to large double doors, inside was a staircase that led downwards. He realized where he was going and what was going to happen. He should have expected this.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase Takeshi opened another pair of doors and walked into the large room. This was one of the most medieval places in all of this mansion, one could say that it greatly resembled a torture chamber. Yugi had only been in here once, and that was when he had first arrived. When he had been broken down. Takeshi led Yugi to the other side of the room, he humiliatingly stripped all of the clothes off of Yugi who felt like his pride had gone with them. Discarded onto the floor.

Yugi then found both of his hands being chained to the wall, he didn't fight it at all. What was the point? He felt the chains be tugged at slight, probably to make sure then wouldn't brake. Takeshi then came to stand in front of Yugi with a large smirk.

"Gozaburo asked I… Rough you up a little bit before he came…" He then reached into his pocket to pull out switchblade. The blade long and very sharp.

Yugi's eyes widened as he attempted to back away. Fear of the knife ate away inside him.

Takeshi noticed Yugi's desperate struggle and laughed mockingly. "Come now, it won't hurt… Too bad…" He approached Yugi with the knife until he was almost pressed into him. He slowly ran the dull part up his jaw. "I know I like pain, what about you?" He lowered the blade to Yugi's neck to cut it as he ran it down. Watching with his red eyes as blood seeped out of his cut to trail down his neck.

Yugi squirmed at feeling his blood trickle down his chest.

He then moved the blade to his shoulder and sliced it while then looking to the ripped pieces of shirt wrapped around his arm. "What's this?" He used then knife to cut the shirts from Yugi's arm. "Trying to cover up those lashing I gave you? How rude." He then used the knife to cut open the wounds on his arm that had began to heal.

Yugi cried at the pain. "Stop!"

Takeshi simply laughed in reply.

"Yes, Takeshi. Stop." Said the voice of Gozaburo who had just entered the room.

Takeshi backed off of Yugi to turn and face Gozaburo. He bowed before him respectfully before quickly exiting the room.

Yugi cringed from the pain in his arm, if it kept getting wounded like that it would never heal. He also watched as the vile man approached him, taking note of the whip in his hands.

"You should be thanking me… I could have let Takeshi continue to cut you." He said while running the whip along Yugi's chest.

He looked away but said nothing, he was not going to thank him for anything.

"Silent, are we? Well I can change that." He stated cruelly before whipping Yugi across the chest.

Yugi whimpered. Tears of suffering streaming down his cheeks.

"See?" He said then whipped him much harder than before.

Yugi blared. Wishing that he was just unconscious already.

"Don't you know better than to disobey me now?" He questioned while running the whip over the cuts he'd created on Yugi.

Yugi could barely nod his head. He blinked hard many times to try and rid himself of his tears. He only got to rest from the torture for mere moments before suddenly finding himself falling to the ground. He was too weak to even support his own feet. He was then faced with an erection in his face, knowing already what was going to happen that he couldn't stop.

"You know what I want! Do it!" He roared while grabbing Yugi's hair and forcing him up onto his knees.

Yugi cringed at the sight but took his disgusting length into his mouth. If his hair wasn't griped he would have backed away, he tasted so putrid. Though from having forced to do this so many times he knew what had to be done or he'd get more whips. Yugi sucked on him while closing his eyes to keep the tears from blurring his vision any longer. He actually rather take being whipped. This was completely disgusting.

"Harder!" He yelled while pulling on Yugi's hair.

He obeyed and sucked harder. Right now almost wishing he was dead. If he had to do these kinds of things for the rest of his life he wouldn't make it. Hoping that if he pretended to enjoy it he'd be let go he moaned loudly.

"You like it don't you? I always knew you were a stupid whore." He suddenly pulled Yugi away from him so that he could release all over his face.

Yugi fell back down when his hair was let go. His gaze fell to the floor as the man's semen dripped from his face. The humiliation was great. He then was suddenly kicked, sending him to the wall. He cried of pain and looked at Gozaburo who approached him. Fearing deeply what was next.

"Your lucky I'm not going to kill you. I should, you disobeyed my orders to stay out of the office when my step son was over." He spat while picking up the whip from the ground. He then wrapped it around Yugi's neck tightly, threatening to strangle him.

Yugi grabbed at the whip around him. Attempting in vain to free himself. Quickly he was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

Gozaburo laughed at this. "How pathetic!"

"Excuse me sir… But you have a phone call." Came the voice of Takeshi.

Gozaburo instantly glared. "Put it on hold. I will be there in a moment."

"Yes sir." Takeshi replied before leaving the room.

Gozaburo let go of the whip around Yugi to let him breathe again. Before standing up though he smacked him across the face. Smirking when Yugi whimpered. "Those sounds always arouse me." He remarked before standing and fixing his clothes. "Don't get comfortable. I'll be having Takeshi come for you when I finish my phone call." He stated before turning and leaving Yugi alone in the room.

Now that Gozaburo was finally gone Yugi let out a heartbreaking sob. He curled up on the ground as his salty tears spilled rapidly over his cheeks. He knew his lip was bleeding from the hit he had received, he could taste his blood. He wished there was a way out of this torture, he would do anything to be free. He couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't take being beaten and raped every night. He surely would die within possibly months, or weeks. He didn't even know why he cared about savoring his life he had nothing or no one to live for.

Yugi had no family or friends, he remembered barely when he was very young that his mother and father had died. Then the rest of his life was reduced to living on the streets, hoping that something might go his way. Right now things couldn't possibly be anymore horrible. What was he supposed to do even if he got free, there was no one he could go to. Surely no one would ever care for him. Why would they? He was completely useless and weak. Maybe he could get some kind of job that didn't require much, like working at a club. That would surely be much better then here.

When he finally found it in himself to get up he found the clothes that had been viscously torn off his body and put them back on. Though he didn't see much of a point since they were going to be torn off him again. Yugi then slowly made his way out of the room, he was in so much pain that it was almost impossible to walk.

After possibly ten minutes of agonizing walking he made it back to his room. Upon entering he was shocked to see someone already sitting on his bed. Someone he had never before seen in his life.


	4. Cold Encounter

**Here's four... I hope it's ok... I actually already have up to chapter six of this story done but I normally wait for reviews. I just thought i'd mention that reviews mean a lot to me. They really help me with motivation which I lack a lot of. So...**

**Enjoy! And please review! ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Who are you…?" Yugi questioned. This was the first time he had ever entered his room to see someone sitting on his bed. What was strange was that they almost had the same hairstyle as him. Though his eyes were purple, their shape was much sharper then his own large soft ones. He had on all black tight leather clothes that gave Yugi a vibe he had just come here. Though why he was here was what Yugi was wondering. Was he going to be a maid just like Yugi? Or maybe he had been here the whole time but Yugi had just never seen him.<p>

He laughed. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Though, I guess this is your room isn't it?"

Yugi nodded. Not taking any steps to approach him or to back away. What if he was another "supervisor"? Yugi wouldn't be able to take someone else beating on him. He could barely take Gozaburo and Takeshi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just impose on you like this. I was just told this was where I could stay until I was needed." He explained while looking around curiously. "Not much of a place… No offense."

Yugi was really confused as to why he was here. What was he talking about "until he was needed."? Was he working for Gozaburo? "What are you talking about? And who are you?" He questioned again since he hadn't been answered the first time.

"Of course. How rude." He stated before gazing intently at Yugi. Smiling ever so lightly. "I'm Yami."

"And I'm Yugi…" He trailed unsurely. "Why are you here?" He asked. He wondered why Yami was smiling. What was there to be happy about in a place like this? He clearly had never been here before. Though it was nice to see a smile after so many months. He had forgotten what one looked like.

"Well… I guess you could say… I'm making a visit to a Mr. Gozaburo… For some uh… "business" If you want to call it that." Yami explained. Using his fingers as air quotes around business. He didn't sound very proud so it couldn't possibly be business.

Yugi eventually put two and two together to figure out what he meant. "You mean… You're a prostitute?" Yugi was a little shocked.

He nodded. The smile on his lips fading. "It's not really much of a life… But it pays the bills…" He confessed. "This will be the oldest man I've ever had to be with, it's disgusting but he pays a lot."

Yugi gazed down to the floor and frown. "I know what it's like…" He admitted. Though did not say what he went through on a daily basis.

"Your arm, it's bleeding… What happened to you? You look like you just dragged yourself out of a car wreck." He asked a little wearily.

Yugi looked down to his arm then hid it behind his back. "It's nothing… I'm fine." He attempted to reassure him. Why would he care if his arm was bleeding?

Yami still looked wearily but seemed to believe Yugi. "Well sorry for just sort of barging into your room, but I won't be here for much longer." He told.

"Do you come here often?" Yugi asked. If he did he would actually feel sorry for him.

Yami shook his head. "No, I've only been here about two other times. The manager for the club I work for is very protective over me and never has me see the same client more than three times."

"Oh, what club is it?" He wondered. He wasn't that interested in the club, he just wanted to know more about Yami. He seemed nice. Though Yugi knew better then to trust someone right away just because they act nice.

"Narazumono, and may I ask what you do around here?" Yami asked curiously.

"I'm a maid." He admitted though was not very proud of it. Still it was better then what Yami was, at least he had some dignity and pride left.

"Hmm. That's probably not very much fun. This place is huge." Yami stated.

Yugi nodded. He didn't even know the half of it. "It's not."

There was a moment of silence before Yami spoke. "You look like you've been through a lot, I'll let you have your room back." He stated while getting up.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to, it's ok." Yugi told him. He honestly kind of wanted Yami to stay, he hadn't had an actual conversation with someone for a long time.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Positive." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled back at him then sat down. "Thanks. Like I said I won't be here for very long." He admitted. "So, how long have you been here? I don't remember seeing you the other times I have shown up here. I guess then I didn't stay here…"

"About a year." Yugi told him while slowly walking over to the bed to sit down. His whole body was completely stiff and sore from the beating he had received

"Wow, you must get paid a lot." Yami admitted. Seeming impressed.

"Not really." Yugi muttered. He wasn't going to tell him the truth. He didn't want pity.

"Hmm… I would think you would since Gozaburo is a millionaire." Yami said as he gazed at Yugi. Looking over his wounds. "What happened to you? Those cuts don't look very good."

Yugi scooted away from him slightly. "Nothing. Don't worry about me."

Yami opened his mouth to say something but before he could the door to the room opened to show Takeshi.

"Hey whore, Mr. Gozaburo is ready for you." Takeshi growled out.

Yami looked to him and glared before gazing back at Yugi. "Well, it was nice meeting you Yugi. Maybe someday we'll see each other again." He stated with a slight smile before standing up and walking past Takeshi out of the room.

When Yami was out of ear shot Takeshi glared at Yugi. "Your lucky. If he hadn't of shown up then you'd be going up there." He said before slamming the door shut to leave Yugi.

Finally he was actually going to get the night to be able to relax. He felt bad for Yami but the last time he had been able to do this was weeks ago. Now he finally didn't have to worry about getting dragged out of his room. He could finally get some real sleep.

xXxXx

A few days after Yugi had first met Yami things went back to normal unfortunately. He was abused everyday by Takeshi while he worked and at night he found Gozaburo getting more and more aggressive and angrier than usual. Which was very hard to believe. Yugi also would often hear yelling whenever he passed by his office. He was honestly starting to believe that something with his business was going wrong and he was taking out all his anger on Yugi.

He was kind of disappointed that he would never see Yami again. He seemed really nice and was the first person in months to have a real conversation with him, and smile. He remembered that he didn't come to someone's house more than three times and he had said this was his third time. Yugi wouldn't be leaving this place anytime soon so he couldn't exactly hope to see Yami again. He would never escape, he would be confined within these walls, never to see day again.

Yugi also had noticed while Gozaburo yelled in his office on the phone he would hear the name Kaiba. He found it strange that he was saying his own last name when he remembered that Takeshi had said that when speaking to his step son. Did that mean his name was Kaiba? Yugi wasn't exactly sure but whoever that was him and Gozaburo were at each other's throats. His anger practically radiated everywhere inside the mansion, anywhere Yugi went he could feel it. Especially when he was being raped. The past few nights he had been knocked unconscious, lucky that he had woken up again.

As Yugi was down on the floor scrubbing out a large stain of possibly his own blood, he heard horrible yelling coming from the office that was a little bit farther down the hall. That wasn't much of a surprise since the yelling had been so horrible lately. The only difference was that his step son was inside his office with him and his voice was almost as loud and angry as Gozaburo's.

In the few days Yugi had actually ran into him again, though it was very brief. Yugi had been passed in the hallway, their eyes connected for a few moments before Gozaburo's step son left in a hurry. Yugi often wondered why they stared at each other for so long without saying anything but figured it meant nothing. Maybe he was just shocked to see an abused boy forced to wear a maid outfit while cleaning off tables and vases.

Yugi would still never forget how he had saved him. He still needed to repay him but didn't dare say another word to him. Yugi often found himself thinking about the blue eyed man, though when he realized he was thinking about him he would quickly wipe it from his mind or think about something else. He didn't understand why he thought about him so much all of a sudden only after a few days from seeing him. Yugi knew it had to be just because he had saved him, that was the only reason he thought about him. He wondered why he had done it. If only he could find it in himself to ask.

When hearing the office door burst open Yugi looked up from his scrubbing to see the blue eyed man standing facing the office. His face filled with rage as he let out one last retort.

"I'm sick of everything your trying to force down my throat! Why don't you get the fucking hint that I don't want anything to do with you or your damn company! Enough with the phone calls and emails!" He then slammed the door shut and stomped down the hallway. Not even paying any attention to Yugi as he passed by him. Yugi could feel the rage seething off of him, it was almost over whelming.

Since Takeshi was on his lunch break Yugi wasn't being watched. He knew it was a mistake to do this but he couldn't help but want to follow him. Yugi stood up slowly, leaving the rag he had been using to scrub the carpet. He then silently followed after the blue eyed man, he almost had to sprint to keep up with his long strides even though it hurt him. He just had this vibe that he should follow him.

Yugi ended up following him down the hallway then he turned a corner. Yugi had been about ready to turn the corner too when he heard a loud slam. Out of fear he went to the corner and peeked over at the blue eyed man who was facing towards the wall and had clearly punched it. He had his head against the wall and was mumbling something angrily. His fist was still connected to the wall but it shook with frustration. Yugi had never seen someone so angry before. Somewhere deep inside of his heart he felt bad for him.

Yugi watched him for many moments. He didn't seem to calm down at all, making Yugi feel worse. He hated to see someone be so angry, plus he knew what it was like to receive the anger. Yugi did value his life but he walked from around the corner to take one shy step at a time towards the man. He knew this was a very horrible idea but he just had this feeling that he wouldn't hurt him. Yugi didn't understand why he was trusting this feeling when often he was always hurt. He just wanted to take the risk. This man had saved him, maybe this was a way Yugi could repay him.

When at a close but safe distance from him the man suddenly looked up at him. His eyes fiery with hate. Yugi took a step back and looked on nervously. Maybe he shouldn't of done this, trusting that feeling had been illogical. He didn't realize how angry he really was.

"What do you want? Do I honestly look in the mood to talk?" He growled. Yugi could tell he was refraining from yelling at him as best he could.

Yugi placed a hand on his own arm shyly. "I'm sorry… I just… I wanted to make sure you were ok…" Yugi mumbled quietly. Was that why he had followed him?

"Do I look ok?" He gritted his teeth together as he spoke. Yugi almost seemed to be making him angrier.

Yugi knew he was making yet another mistake but he was already in his presence, he might as well push it. Even if he did end up getting beaten at least he had tried to speak with him. Yugi approached him and looked at him with soft caring eyes. "No, so if you want to talk… I'll listen."

He stared at Yugi like he was kidding. When Yugi's gaze didn't change he suddenly growled before looking at the wall again. When he punched it Yugi flinched but didn't back away. "Why don't you go off and clean something! That's all your good for!" He yelled.

Yugi kept back the tears from the sting to the heart. He tried to ignore the fact that it was true as he continued to speak to him. Still unsure why he was. "Please, I want to help you… After all you helped me…" Yugi trailed honestly.

He laughed mockingly. "I didn't help you! I pitied you. Something I don't do very often. I would consider yourself lucky I didn't take that whip and start beating my frustration into you."

Yugi stared at him. He knew it was too good to be true to hope that he was cared for or that this man was unlike his step father. Yugi couldn't help but feel tears rush out of him from the truth. This was what he got for denying it. When Yugi's breath hitched loudly the man looked away from the wall to him again. His eyes narrowed then his face went ire blank. Like all of a sudden everything he was feeling just disappeared. Like his anger all but evaporated.

The man stood up to his full height to gaze down at Yugi who was staring down at his feet, watching his tears hit the carpet. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself to try and comfort himself while turning to walk away. Why had he done that? All he'd done was hurt himself more. This man clearly was just as heartless and cruel as his step father. Yugi wished he could learn that he couldn't just judge people so quickly without knowing them. He would make sure to remember that.


	5. Death Toys

**_So, I'd like to adress something. I was just curious what you have to say or do to get people to review. Can someone please tell me? Like is there some secret I have yet to learn? Do I have to bribe you guys with cookies or something? Because I can do that. I just couldnt help but notice the last chapter didnt get as many reviews as the others... Was it bad? Is there something I'm doing wrong...? This sort of goes for all my stories too and i'm not trying to be a whiny but it's been bothering me lately. I dont have to post these updates, I do it because I hope that someone will like it. Anyways, sorry this was so long. I just wanted to mention it in hopes that you guys will read it and acknowledge it. _**

**_Thanks! And please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>After the encounter with the heartless blue eyed man, Yugi had gone back to scrubbing the stain out of the carpet. His arms were already getting tired from the motion and the stain was barely coming out. He almost doubted that it would if it was taking this long. He had wiped all of a the tears from his cheeks but his eyes were still red rimmed. He couldn't believe he'd done that, what had he been thinking? That time he had hurt himself. At least now he knew better then to approach him. From now on he would keep out of his way.<p>

Something that man had said was true, all he was good for was cleaning. That was the only point of his life. He didn't have anyone or anything else to live for except to clean up stains, windows, and anything else that could be cleaned. There was no question about that truth. He had no other point of living. Though what kept him going then? What kept him from taking away the only thing he had left? Even though the feeling of ending it all was strong, he knew that one day he might have the chance to be free. He just hoped that day would come soon.

All of a sudden the doors to the office opened and Gozaburo walked out. When he gazed at Yugi the boy looked away from him and pretended he hadn't even looked at him.

"Maid, come here." he demanded.

Yugi resentfully stopped scrubbing and let go of the rag as he stood up and walked in front of Gozaburo. Not wanting to keep eye contact but did anyways.

"I want to show you something." he stated while walking into his office.

Yugi knew this was going to be bad but he had no choice but to follow. He walked in after Gozaburo and gazed around the office. He never liked this room, but really he didn't like any of the rooms. They all smelled horrible and were always so dark and depressing, whether it was day or night. In this place day and night didn't even exist. Not even months existed, it was only about the minutes. The minutes that slowly ticked away as more of his life was drug on by chains around his wrists.

Gozaburo walked in front of a case. He opened it and Yugi instantly took steps away from him. When Gozaburo turned he was holding a handgun. "Now, aren't you wondering why I'm showing you this?" He asked while looking over the gun as if it were something so meaningless and useless. Like he didn't know with one shot it could end a life.

Yugi almost didn't want to answer. He was too afraid but he managed a reply. "Y-Yes sir."

He chuckled darkly before looking up at Yugi. "I'm a very possessive man… Do you know what I mean by that?" he questioned while walking closer to Yugi.

He didn't reply. Not knowing if what he said would be right or wrong.

Since Yugi was silent Gozaburo continued. "It means that if you ever thought you would leave this place…" he suddenly brought the gun up to Yugi's head. "Think again."

Yugi's heart beat quickened in terror. Scared that he was actually going to shoot him Yugi began speaking. "I have n-never thought of such a thing." Yugi muttered.

Gozaburo smirked while lowering the gun. "A gun is much encouragement isn't it? I call them my death toys." he paused for a moment before continuing. "I know you have, I can tell by how your shaking. If you had never thought of leaving then you wouldn't be afraid of me." he then hit Yugi with the butt of the gun over the head. Causing him to cry out and fall to the ground. "But I enjoy this. I enjoy your suffering." Gozaburo grabbed his hair and pulled him up by it. His smirk grew seeing the tears in Yugi's eyes. "I knew as soon as I saw you walk into this office that I'd be keeping you around for a long time." he growled evilly.

Yugi looked away. The pain he was causing was almost too much.

"No whore in the world could compare to the way you look when your underneath me." he forced Yugi to look at him by using the gun to turn his chin towards him. "You don't have anywhere to go anyways. If you escape me where will you live? You have no money, nothing." he suddenly laughed. A humorless one. "Even if you did manage to escape, I will find you." he suddenly cocked the gun and brought it in front of his face. "You can never escape me! Do you hear me?"

Out of fear Yugi nodded.

He let go of Yugi then turned away from him to put the gun away with what Yugi now noticed many other guns. "Now go up to my bedroom and clean that." he commanded.

Yugi didn't waste away time getting up and running out of the room even though he was slightly dizzy from the hit to the head he had received. He shut the door behind him and took deep breaths to calm his nerves. Never before had he felt so afraid of him. The fact that Gozaburo would make sure he would never escape shot his chances of ever getting out. Even if he did he would be found and brought back here. That terrified him.

Still he couldn't help but cry knowing that he would be here forever. He would never be cared about, it was like his presence was only to be beaten, raped, and slave away hours at a time. Before he had felt bad for Yami but now he was almost jealous of him. He had gotten to leave after what he was paid for but Yugi could never leave and he was never paid. How was that fair? Then he remembered that nothing in his life was fair. No one could say that was a selfish thing to say when it was so true. He had nothing.

Knowing that he most likely wouldn't leave that bedroom tonight he began walking there. Wishing that he could have just gone back to cleaning the stain on the carpet. Even though that was pointless it was better then what was going to become of him again. Yugi walked down the few halls then up the short stairs to the double door entrance to the bedroom. When he entered he closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He folded and smoothed out the sheets as best he could over his sore arms. When the bed was made he went around the room, picking up anything that didn't belong, emptying the ash tray, and fixing anything that had gone out of order.

After a possible thirty minutes of tidying up he sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Now his hands were just as sore as the rest of his weak body. He was amazed that he was still able to walk with all of the pain he felt throughout his entire body. Yugi looked at his arm and saw that the long lashes on it were finally beginning to heal. Glad that they actually were since they had been cut open so many times.

Hearing the door open Yugi looked over to see Gozaburo.

"You finished, hmm?" he walked in front of Yugi to pull him off of the bed. "After I'm finished with you then you won't be." he suddenly gave Yugi a stinging slap across the cheek. "Get undressed already!"

Yugi obeyed and began undressing in front of him. Feeling the humiliation sting him not the slap. When he was naked he was shoved onto the bed then quickly his hands were brought in between the bed posts and handcuffed there so that he could not use his hands or get up. Something that was dangerous in this place. He attempted to break them somehow by pulling but it was of no use. He was trapped.

Gozaburo was now before him with a smirk. "How pathetic you look restrained in such a way." he then reached down to grab Yugi's member.

Yugi cried out and tried desperately to get away. He hated when he touched him, it never felt right.

He simply laughed at Yugi's attempts at freedom. He began pumping him as hard and fast as his hand could move. Each time listing to Yugi's whimpers and cries.

"S-Stop!" Yugi breathed. He couldn't stop from feeling his member harden at the hand over him but he tried so desperately to resist it.

"I don't think you want me to stop, do you?" he questioned mockingly.

Yugi bit his lip and keep from releasing. He couldn't, that would only be a sign to Gozaburo that he liked it. When in fact he despised it. He could feel the tears well in his eyes as he tried so hard to refrain from the action.

"I'm not going to stop until you release." he stated harshly.

Yugi whimpered. He didn't, he couldn't, but he knew he couldn't fight it for much longer. Everything was just building up in him, he was going to explode if he didn't. With a cry out anguish he released over his stomach and the hand wrapped around his softening member.

Gozaburo let go of him then brought a finger covered in his own semen up to his lips. "Haven't you ever wondered what you tasted like?" he questioned. The evil smirk not leaving.

Yugi didn't reply except resentfully open his mouth because if he didn't then Gozaburo would force his finger into his mouth. When his finger entered Yugi wanted to back away, it tasted strange and sour. What made it even more disgusting was that it was Gozaburo's finger in his mouth. The taste of cigar's mixed with everything that made him almost want to throw up. When the finger left his mouth he cringed when seeing the man before him unbutton his pants and when his arousal was free, pressing it against Yugi's entrance that clenched madly to keep it out.

"Still you think you can keep me out?" Gozaburo questioned while giving Yugi a hard slap once again across the cheek. Then managing to push himself inside of him.

Yugi cried out. Tears streaming down his face from the feeling for being ripped in two. He tried still so hard to push him out but it was in vain. He began trying to break his hands from the chains by pulling on them. If only they would break.

Gozaburo simply laughed at Yugi's desperate attempts at freedom. "You act like you don't want it." He mocked.

Yugi didn't reply. He only screamed every time the pain became too much. He then began kicking his feet around, attempting to kick the vile man away from him. He squirmed and thrashed around as much as he could.

"How sad. This is your last resort?" Gozaburo grabbed Yugi's legs to keep them in place as he began thrusting faster inside of him.

Yugi still attempted to free his legs but to no avail. He eventually just gave up. He turned his head away from the man before him and let out small cries while tears fell down his cheeks. He felt the shame and humiliation sink into his skin and infect him. He was completely degraded like all of the other times.

Suddenly when he felt hit prostate be hit he let out another wail. More tears just streamed down his face, it was torture.

"Look at this, you've become hard." he remarked in another mocking voice.

Yugi wished he could just disappear, he couldn't stop his body from responded to being drove into. As much as it increased his humiliation he couldn't stop it. Only a few moments later did he feel something disgusted shoot inside his body. He let out a cry while also releasing himself over his stomach once again. When his body was left he felt like passing out, if only he could still force himself too. He didn't even have enough strength to move his legs that had been let go.

"Hmm, I feel as though I should just keep you here." he remarked evilly while fixing his pants.

Yugi looked to him, dreading that thought. "Please… let me go…" he breathed. He was already as low as he could go, why not beg just to make him even more inferior.

He laughed coldly. "I don't know. I prefer you chained to my bed like this."

Yugi had to keep himself from that. "Please." he begged desperately.

"Because your begging is so pathetic I will. But next time you won't be so fortunate and I won't be so kind." he remarked while freeing Yugi of the handcuffs.

Yugi instantly sat up and brought his hands in front of him. He rolled them and shook them from being so restrained for so long they had become numb. Just like the rest of his tired body.

"Now get out!" he growled while grabbing Yugi and pushing him off the bed.

Yugi landed on the ground with a loud groan of pain. Every part of his body had felt that fall and he winced. He almost couldn't get up but didn't want to be kicked or stepped on. Yugi stood as quick as he could, dressed, then got out of the room. Barely able to stand it anymore. Now everything felt so sore. He could somehow manage to walk even though it was so hard to, he had to get back to his room where he would be able to lay on his bed for a few hours before having to get up again.

He wished he even knew what time it was. There were no clocks in the hallways or in his room. Though why would it matter? The time would just remind him of how his torture would never end, and now he had a new thing to fear. Death toys.


	6. No Longer Deceived

**Thank you reviewers! I appreciate the ones who responded to my question, reviewed the story, and who did both! :) your reviews never go unread! I'm always happy to read them and know what you thought about the chapter. I also have been feeling so sorry for Yugi in this story... it was very hard to type because I was trying not to cry! DX**

**Please enjoy (this chapter is happier! I promise) and please review if you want to see another update.**

* * *

><p>Yugi was woken up again by the sound of his door opening who knows how many hours later after collapsing onto his bed. He was still so tried and his body was sore but he felt slightly better after having some sort of rest. He wondered how many more days he would have to be woken up like this, in such a brutal way.<p>

"Wake up maid." Takeshi growled.

Yugi slowly sat up and forced his attention to Takeshi who looked very impatient. He got his body unwillingly up to stand before him. His arm was then harshly grabbed, he actually felt his nails piercing his skin his grip was so tight. Yugi then found himself walking out of his room. When Takeshi shut the door behind them, Yugi was suddenly shoved forwards.

"Walk to the main living room." he demanded while pushing him again In the direction.

"But why?" he questioned curiously even though he shouldn't have. He began walking but that didn't stop him from being pushed constantly to move faster.

"Shut up!" Takeshi yelled while giving him a more aggressive push. Almost causing him to fall over.

Yugi walked as fast as his body would let him. He wondered the whole time why Takeshi wanted him to go to the living room, there obviously must have been something in there to clean. Though Yugi had never had to clean anything in there. Maybe this was just some kind of trap then. Yugi wouldn't doubt it.

He winced every time he took a step, feeling pain all throughout his legs. If he got the same treatment he did yesterday he knew he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. Even if he couldn't, it wouldn't matter to Takeshi, he would still force him up and force him to clean. Even worse was that then he would get beaten more because he couldn't work as hard. Yugi honestly wondered how someone could be so cruel, so evil. Yugi was surprised that he wasn't dead yet.

Yesterday had been even worse. Yugi was able to confirm he could never escape, and even if he did he'd be found and most likely shot. No matter how hard he tried to get away he would be found. He'd die either here or somewhere on the street. If he had to pick he'd rather pick here. At least then someone would know he died. He hoped.

Yugi shook his head slightly. Not wanting to think about that anymore as he was now faced with the door to the living room. His arm was grabbed before Takeshi opened the door so Yugi was led inside. Nothing had changed, the living room was simply decorated. There were two dark red couches facing each other and in between them was a glass coffee table. Near that was a fireplace lit with a fire. On the walls were paintings and where there weren't there were bookshelf's leaning against them. The fireplace was the only thing providing light in the room, somehow even though it was day there was no natural sunlight in the room. There often wasn't anywhere.

Then Yugi noticed something was different. There was a thin young man sitting on one of the couches gazing away from them.

"You wanted to see this maid?" Takeshi questioned him while walking closer to him and shaking Yugi slightly.

The man looked to Takeshi then to Yugi and nodded. Yugi instantly recognized him as Gozaburo's step son. Why would he want to see him after the last encounter they had? What if he just wanted to see him so he could hurt him? Yugi struggled slightly against the grip on him in hopes of getting free but to no avail.

After a few minutes of silence the man spoke. "I want to talk to the maid not you." he growled at Takeshi.

Takeshi let go of Yugi's arm abruptly then exited the living room. Clearly bugged of being told to leave.

Now that Yugi was alone with him he felt even more nervous. What did he want from him? Yugi couldn't think of anything except to hurt him, and if he did he couldn't stop him. Yugi could never fight him off. He could barely fight off anyone.

They simply stared at each other for minutes on end. Yugi growing more and more nervous and anxious to know what he wanted. Why else would he want to talk to him if not to want to cause him pain. Yugi knew he was almost as mean as his step father by the way he yelled at him when Yugi was just trying to comfort him. He could run but he knew that would just make things even worse. He rather just get it over with if he wanted to hurt him. He didn't want to try and run then have the abuse be even worse. Yugi placed his hand over the marks on his arm from Takeshi's harsh grip. He could tell it was bleeding by the moist feeling on his finger tips.

Yugi watched with scared eyes as the man stood up from the couch to be before him. Again they stared at each other, Yugi noticing how he didn't look angry like before. Surely if he was going to hurt him he could tell. His expression was completely blank. Yugi couldn't read it.

When he reached out, Yugi stepped away from him and kept his more injured arm farther away from him. In case he wanted to cause more pain to it. He took another step closer to Yugi, causing the boy to step back again. What was he trying to do? Why wasn't he hurting him already?

"Stop. I'm not going to hurt you." he stated seriously. Again moving closer to Yugi who only inched away from him this time.

Yugi didn't understand what that meant. How could he not want to hurt him? Everyone wanted to hurt him. He had to be lying, he was trying to get him to put his defenses down so that when he did strike it would be more entertaining. Though a part of him wanted to believe what he was saying, he knew he shouldn't trust that part of him.

He reached out again to grab Yugi's arm in a gentle motion. He pulled his hand from his injured arm so that he could see that Yugi's hand that had been covering the wound was covered in blood and that there was blood trailing down his arm. He gazed at it for a long moment. His expression changing to one of anger. "Who did this to you?"

Yugi was too surprised to say a word. Why would he care? Why did he now look angry at seeing it? Yugi didn't understand his actions.

"Who did this to you!" he repeated more impatiently. His eyes burning into Yugi's.

"N-No one…" he mumbled. He couldn't tell him who actually caused it. He knew what kind of horrible punishment that could get him into.

He stared intently at Yugi. "So you expect me to believe you did that to yourself? I'm not a moron if that's what your taking me for. I know someone did this to you and I want to know who!" he yelled. Causing Yugi to shrink.

"No one did that to me. I don't know how it got there." Yugi replied. Why was he asking him this? Was it apart of some kind of trick?

He growled before letting go of Yugi to walk in front of the fireplace. He stayed facing away from him while he spoke. His words were cold and emotionless. "Don't you want to know why I had you brought here?"

Yugi was tempted to run. "Y-Yes…"

He stayed silent before continuing. "I want to know why… why every single time I look at you… I feel like there's something I don't know. Something I should know."

"What do you mean…?" Yugi wondered. He was very confused by his words.

"What's your name." he suddenly questioned while turning away from the fireplace.

"Y-Yugi…" he muttered. Why would he want to know his name? Why would it matter…?

He gazed intently at him for a very long moment. One that was still incredibly nerve racking for the smaller weak boy. "Where do you live?"

These questions felt like they were turning very random. "Um… here… I don't really… have a place of my own." he admitted embarrassingly.

His eyes narrowed. "How long have you worked here?"

"About a year…" Yugi told him. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" he finally asked.

He stayed quiet before going back to the couch to sit down. "Because I need to know!" he suddenly growled before moving his elbow's onto his knees to run his hands through his hair in a frustrated motion.

Yugi didn't know what he was getting at with this but he very hesitantly went to stand next to him. Not really sure how he would react he didn't sit down nor did he say anything.

After some time he brought his head back up but he stayed gazing at the floor. "I need to know how you do it." he mumbled in a harsh tone.

What was he talking about? "Do what…?" Yugi questioned. He was really starting to wonder what he could possibly be talking about.

"How you… never mind! Just get out!" he abruptly barked at Yugi. Looking to him to glare.

Yugi stepped away slightly from his outburst. For some reason he felt like what he said wasn't true, he didn't want him to leave. Yugi didn't know why he thought this, it just sounded like something in his voice. "Please, you can tell me…" Yugi replied softly.

His glare stayed for a long moment before he looked completely frustrated. "How you make me forget about my anger! Every time I look at you! My anger just… rgh!" he roared out of frustration before dropping his head back into his hands.

Yugi didn't think as he sat down next to him. "I make you forget about your anger?" he questioned. Not sure why this was suddenly so important to him.

He didn't reply and Yugi took that as a yes.

Yugi didn't know how to reply or react to that. Nothing remotely near that had ever been told to him. He had never made someone forget about their anger. That was strange to him, how could he make him forget about his anger?

He brought his head back up to look at Yugi intently. "How do you do it!" he growled.

Yugi wasn't sure what to say. He had never been in a situation like this. He wanted to think this as some kind of trick but he seemed completely honest.

He gazed for a long time at Yugi before steadily leaning closer to him. Their eyes not breaking the connection from each other. "Why…" he trailed while very hesitantly reaching out to place a hand on Yugi's cheek. "Why do I want to care about you?"

His words and actions made tears well in Yugi's eyes. Never had anyone said that they cared for him.

He then leaned even closer to him so that their lips were barely a few inches apart, breathing over the others.

Just before they kissed Yugi instantly backed away then looked away from him shamefully. He hadn't been thinking and almost made a huge mistake. There was no way that what he said was true. No one cared about him. No one ever would. He couldn't believe he had almost believed what he had said. Yugi wiped away the tears that had began to form. He couldn't trust what he said, especially since he was Gozaburo's step son. They could be working together to cause Yugi more pain. That had to be why he had wanted to talk to him. To get him into whatever plan he had been involved in with him.

There was just no way he was cared for. Why would he? Yugi was nothing, he was completely worthless. Someone like him would never care for someone like Yugi, it wasn't possible.

"What?" he questioned harshly.

Yugi still didn't look at him. He then got up to leave while tears filled his eyes. The only thing that kept repeating in his mind was that he was nothing. He was worthless. This man could never really care for him when he was just a slave. Who would want to care for a slave? He wasn't even worth pity. When his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was turned back around he still hid his face from him.

"Look at me Yugi!" he snarled. Since Yugi still didn't he grabbed his chin to force him to look at him.

Yugi's eyes were completely filled with tears as he looked at him. Feeling ashamed. How could he think even for a second about what he said could be true? There was also the fear still inside him, what if he wanted to hurt him? That was still a possibility and he had almost forgotten. He had let down his defenses and this man had probably planned on taking advantage of him. Just like his father. Besides cleaning, that was the only thing he was good for.

"Why won't you kiss me?" he asked. The grip on Yugi's chin hardening.

Yugi's tears streamed down his cheeks as he replied. "No one… has ever wanted to kiss me…" he cried.

He was quiet before speaking. "Well I do." he stated while leaning closer to him.

"Please… don't." he muttered while trying to break from the grip on him.

"Why not?" he questioned harshly.

Yugi didn't know if he should let him. Unless he really did care for him. "Promise me something then…" he trailed. He looked him in the eyes with his own sorrow filled ones.

He gazed at him intently. Awaiting what Yugi was going to say.

"Promise me… that you… that you really care about me… please." he told him. His own words causing more tears to flow. There was no way this could really be happening. He couldn't believe it.

He let go of Yugi's chin to use both of his hands to hold Yugi's cheeks and use his thumbs to swipe away all of his tears. "Yugi." he was hesitant before continuing. "I do care about you." he stated seriously. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to Yugi's in a very sweet kiss.

Yugi was almost over taken by emotion. More tears came as he felt compassion for the first time in months. He felt cared for. His lips were so perfect and warm that Yugi felt comforted for the first time. He felt safe. He wanted to think it was a dream but he knew it wasn't. This was really happening. He was really being kissed by someone who cared about him.

When the kiss was broken they were both breathing a little more heavily and Yugi was pink cheeked.

"Now will you tell me who did that to your arm?" he questioned.

Yugi nodded. "But could you tell me your name first…" he trailed.

"Seto Kaiba, But I want you to call me just Seto." he said.

Yugi nodded again. He then smiled very lightly. "I like that name." he remarked. He was then led back to the couch where both of them sat down next to each other. His smiled disappeared though when he looked to his arm after Kaiba let go of his cheeks. Just because someone cared about him didn't mean he was free. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Please." Yugi told him before gazing back to Kaiba who had been looking at the wound.

Kaiba nodded. Turning his attention back to Yugi.

He sighed slightly. "Takeshi… he has caused all of my pain… I guess actually almost all of my pain…" he admitted. Somehow feeling something lift off of his heart as he told someone about it.

"What has he done to you?" Kaiba asked. His voice sounded angry but his face was only blank.

Yugi almost couldn't find the words to tell him. Just thinking about it brought more tears to his eyes. He honestly didn't know if he could talk about it. Though Kaiba needed to know. He needed to tell him. "He… he beats me… and whips me…" Yugi said. His voice growing shaky.

Kaiba's eyes widened only slightly. Like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remained silent though to hear the rest of what Yugi had to say.

"And…" his voice choked but he fought through it. He needed to know. "Your father… he… he's raped me…"

His eyes narrowed. "What?" his voice grew so grave that it scared him.

Yugi almost couldn't repeat himself. "He's raped me… many times…."

Kaiba looked to grow pale for a long moment while gazing at Yugi who was unsure of his reaction. He then suddenly glared and clenched his fists. "That disgusting bastard…"

"Please don't tell them… the punishment would probably kill me…" Yugi begged softly. He didn't realize how relieved he felt now that someone knew of his suffering. He never thought he would tell Gozaburo's step son.

Kaiba was silent before standing up. "We're leaving. I'm taking you with me."


	7. Running To Freedom

**Yay! I got so many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all so much that made me very happy! :) Things seem to be getting better, don't they? **

**Enjoy! And please review if you want to see another update.**

* * *

><p>Yugi's eyes grew wide. There was no way he could be serious. This had to be some kind of trap.<p>

Kaiba took note of Yugi's uncertainty and took his hand. "You trust me don't you?"

Honestly he wasn't sure if he should. This seemed all too good to be true, what if there was some kind of catch to this? How did Yugi know that Kaiba was being serious about this? He did look serious but Yugi didn't know whether to trust that or not. He remembered last time he'd tried to comfort Kaiba he got angry with him and shooed him away. Why should he go with him? What if he had lied about caring for him and just wanted to hurt him? After everything Yugi had been through in the past year he found it hard to trust anyone and this seemed to easy a way of escape for him.

"What do you want out of me…? I still haven't repaid you for saving me." Yugi told him while getting his hand out of the grip that was on it.

Kaiba seemed taken by surprise by Yugi's question. Never the less he spoke truthfully. "What I want is to get you out of here. You'll be safe with me." Kaiba reached down to hold the abused boy's face. "I swear."

Yugi looked up at him with welled eyes. He wanted to believe what he was saying but there was a part of him that was still unsure. Plus even if he did believe him he could never escape, Gozaburo would find him. Tears took over his eyes as he let out a painful sob. "It doesn't matter! He'll find me!" Yugi cried. He managed to get out of the hold on his cheeks to turn away from Kaiba. "He'll find me…"

"Yugi, I swear he will never touch you again if you come with me." Kaiba growled. Getting clearly annoyed that Yugi wasn't listening to him.

"I can't!" Yugi all of a sudden burst out. He turned to look at Kaiba with tear streaked cheeks and over welled eyes. "H-He'll find me! And t-then he'll kill me!"

Kaiba's face turned blank like Yugi had just spoken another language to him.

Yugi wrapped his arms around himself. "He told me if I ever escaped… that he would find me and kill me…" Yugi choked on a sob while speaking. "That's why I can't go with you…"

"Then I'll take you somewhere he would never look. Is there a place you can think of?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi thought long about that. There wasn't really anywhere else he could go, it wasn't like he had a home or any friends. The only place that came to his mind was Narazumono, the place where Yami worked. He didn't know him very well but that was the only place that came to his mind and Yami seemed nice enough to help him. Maybe he would have a place he could go for awhile. Yugi had no idea if Yami would even help him or not but it was worth a try at this point. He had to go somewhere Gozaburo would never think to look. A hotel would be way too obvious and so would going to Kaiba's because the last time he would be seen was speaking with Kaiba.

Gozaburo would surely put two and two together and realize that he must have escaped with Kaiba and go look for him there. Narazumono would be the last place he would ever look. The only thing was that he had no idea where it was. He just knew it was some kind of club that Yami worked at.

"The only place I can think of is Narazumono." Yugi told him.

Kaiba instantly glared. "That's a strip club."

"I know someone who works there. I don't know him very well but I think he'll help me… well I hope he will." he said.

"If it's the only place you can think of then that's where we will go." Kaiba stated before unwrapping Yugi's arms from around himself to take his hand and interlace their fingers. He then began walking to the doors of the living room.

Yugi smiled slightly while gazing at his hand. Kaiba's hand was so warm and it wasn't trying to strangle him, this feeling was so new to Yugi that it would leave a glow on him for days.

Kaiba opened the door very slowly while looking both ways before dashing out of the living room with Yugi right behind him. They ran down almost never ending hallways, when Kaiba saw someone he would quickly turn a corner or go back the other way to avoid being caught. Yugi was already tired and the fact that he was sore made things even harder. He was already out of breath within five minutes of their escape. Soon it so bad that his legs began to give out on him.

"Seto, my legs… I can't keep running…" Yugi trailed breathlessly.

Kaiba stopped as Yugi crashed to the ground behind him. Not wasting any time Kaiba scooped up Yugi in his arms and continued to run. Yugi was amazed he was able to carry him and run at the same time. Kaiba was either really strong or it was because Yugi was reduced to almost nothing by the work he had been forced to do.

While Kaiba carried him, Yugi found himself resting his head against his chest which was more comfortable then his own bed. Yugi could even hear his heartbeat which was quick but strong, he actually found himself getting a little drowsy by how comforting he was. Though the anxiety of being caught kept him awake. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be free, just days ago or even hours ago he thought he would never be free but now the chains on him were finally being broken. He had Kaiba to thank for this, Yugi would never be able to repay him for this. If only there was a way he could. He would do almost anything for him right now.

When they reached the front doors Kaiba managed past them to get outside. A place Yugi almost found foreign. Fresh air entered his body for the first time in a year and he gazed around at everything to take in what he could. What he found the most beautiful was the sky above him, it may have been cloudy but it was still breathtaking. He hadn't even seen the real sky for as long as he could remember. He'd forgotten how nature looked and what it smelt like, even the simple trees were enough to make him awe.

Yugi turned his attention to the black limo that he was now being placed inside carefully. After he was sitting down Kaiba shut the door and walked around to the other side to get in. While he was outside Yugi could hear him yell something at the driver, but he couldn't understand it. Then the door on the other side was opened and when Kaiba was sitting next to him shut and the limo began driving almost instantly. Yugi was looking all around the limo, he had never been inside one before, he always wondered what it was like but never thought he'd actually get to ride in one.

The young boy then gazed at Kaiba who had been staring intently forward, obviously thinking about something. Yugi was going to say something but decided against it. Right now he rather just stay quiet. He did gaze back at the mansion he'd been living in for the past year, once they past the gates and were out of the property Yugi felt free. He felt hundreds of weights be lifted off of his chest and the chains on his wrists rust and break. This felt like a dream, where any moment he would wake up to be slapped or whipped. Though as his eyes strayed back to Kaiba he knew it wasn't.

xXxXx

Pulling up to the club had not been what Yugi was expecting, though he hadn't really been sure what to expect. The building was very modernized with luminous green neon lights that spelled out the clubs name. There were also groups of people standing around talking and laughing. Yugi hadn't seen so many people in a long time. He neither had ever been to a club, but hopefully they wouldn't stay long. Finding Yami wouldn't be that hard.

Kaiba told the driver to stay parked here before they both got out. Kaiba stood close to Yugi in a protective way, Yugi didn't understand it but when he saw all of the others gaze at him and give him strange looks he understood why. This was a strip club after all. Some of them even took a step towards Yugi but in turn Kaiba moved closer to him, he got to the point where he grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Glaring at everyone else around them.

As soon as they entered Yugi almost wanted to cover his ears the music was so loud, it thumped in his ears and made his whole body vibrate. The feeling definitely wasn't very comfortable. He also ignored the smell, and how humid it was. Not even a minute after they walked inside a barely dressed women came to stand in front of Kaiba with a smirk over her face. She paid Yugi no mind what so ever, like he wasn't even there.

She grabbed onto Kaiba's tie and played with it. "If you came for a good time, I can sure show you one."

Kaiba merely pushed her away. "Fuck off." he muttered rudely while walking past the now bewildered woman. Obviously she wasn't use to being turned down.

Yugi stayed close to Kaiba while they approached a desk where a young man stood that looked extremely like Kaiba except for his tan skin, his pierced ears, and tattoo on his right arm. He had his elbows on the desk and his head hung down like he was asleep so they couldn't see his face over his bangs.

Since Kaiba didn't know who Yugi knew here it was his turn to start talking. "Um… excuse me?" Yugi called just loud enough over the music.

The man looked up, glanced between Yugi and Kaiba and then focused his gaze on Yugi. "Yes?"

Yugi was amazed how much he resembled Kaiba, if he didn't know any better he would have sworn they were twins. Though right now that wasn't his concern. "Could we see Yami…?" he questioned. Hopefully Yami actually did work here because if he didn't it would be strange to ask for him.

He stared at Yugi for a long moment before glaring at him. "Why? And who are you?"

"Um I'm Yugi and I just want to talk with him. I met him a few days ago and he told me he worked here." Yugi explained.

He stayed silent before replying. "Alright, follow me." he said while walking around the desk and gesturing Yugi and Kaiba to follow him. They walked behind empty tables and bar stools before reaching a door that said employees only and keep out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, he swiped it on a card swipe by the door handle. When a green light appeared on the little machine the door was opened and they walked in.

They were now In what looked like a dressing room. All sorts of different leather clothes sat on chairs and couches along with other accessories. After passing through the dressing room through another door they reached another hallway which they didn't walk down very long before reaching a door that said management. The man swiped the card again and they walked inside the office. Once they were all inside Yugi saw Yami asleep, curled up on a leather couch by the desk with a blanket over him.

Only a moment after the door was shut did Yami barely open his eyes and yawn. "Seth…?" he called out softly.

The man clearly known as Seth walked next to the couch to sit down at Yami's feet while he sat up. "There's someone who wants to see you. He says that he knows you." Seth told him.

Yami rubbed his eyes before yawning. He then gazed at Yugi, he stared blankly at him for a long moment before smiling. "Oh yeah, um… Yugi right?"

Yugi nodded. Glad that he remembered him.

Yami leaned over to rest his head on Seth's shoulder before yawning again. "What are you doing here? I never would have expected to actually see you again."

"Well, I kinda need your help… it's ok if you say no, I mean we barely even know each other." Yugi admitted. He gripped onto Kaiba's hand even tighter.

Yami looked surprised. "You need my help?" he questioned rhetorically before smiling again. "What can I do for you?"

Yugi was amazed he was actually going to help him. He was extremely lucky Yami was so nice. "I was wondering if you had a place I could stay for a few days? I don't really have any where else to go…"

Yami rose an eyebrow before chuckling. "It sounds like your on the run."

"I am sort of…" Yugi told him quietly. Like if he spoke of it too loud Gozaburo would find him.

The humor left Yami and he rose his head up from Seth's shoulder. "I didn't know, sorry." he admitted before gazing to Seth. They seemed to communicate through their eyes for a long time before Yami suddenly smiled, kissing Seth on the cheek, and gazed back to Yugi. "You can come stay at our apartment for a while. We have an extra bedroom we never use… I'll just have to clean it up a little bit." Yami then noticed Yugi holding Kaiba's hand. "Oh so you two are dating?"

Yugi blushed from the embarrassment of the question. He didn't actually know what was going on. He just liked holding his hand because he felt safe when Kaiba was around him.

Kaiba merely glared at him. "So what if we were?"

Seth glared at Kaiba. "It was just a question."

The two snarled at each other before Yami stood up and walked between them before a fight broke out.

Yami then smiled between the two. "Shall we go?"

Yugi nodded and after a moment so did Kaiba.

Yami turned to Seth. "I'll be back in a little bit." he said while leaning forward to kiss him.

"You don't have to come back you know, no one ever comes in this early." Seth told him.

"I know! I just like being around you instead of back at the empty apartment." Said Yami before waving him goodbye and all three of them leaving the office. When they were walking down the hallway Yami glanced back at Yugi and Kaiba while they walked. "I don't live too far from here so you guys could follow me, or I could just give you directions… though either way I'm going since well, the doors locked and I need to grab something." he explained.

"You could come with us. I'm sure Seto's driver could drive you back here." Yugi told him before glancing to Kaiba who nodded.

"Alright, great thanks!" Yami said with a smile before gazing back forward. When they reached the end of the hallway they went through a door that led them right outside. When they reached the limo Kaiba opened the door for both of them and once they were inside closed the door and went around to the other side.

Kaiba opened the door but didn't get in quite yet. "What is your address?" he asked impatiently.

Yami told him his address before he closed the door and walked to the driver's door to tell him.

While Kaiba did that Yami and Yugi began a conversation.

"So how come you didn't tell me you were dating him? Why are you even working? He's a total billionaire, doesn't he give you money?" Yami asked.

"It's… a long and complicated story…" Yugi admitted.

Yami frowned slightly. "Oh, well can you shorten it?"

"Well… I was being forced to stay with Gozaburo… I was more like a slave then anything, I didn't get paid for working and most of the time I got whipped if I didn't." Yugi began. Watching Yami's face turn into one of shock. "Seto found out what was going on and saved me from him… so that's why I need a place to stay. I can't go to Seto's because Gozaburo is going to look there for me… he said that if I ever escaped him, he would find me and kill me."

Yami gasped out of horror. "Yugi… If only I had known I could have taken you away from there too! Why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi gazed down to his lap. "I was afraid… I didn't know how you would react either." When Yugi was suddenly taken into a hug he flinched. Why was Yami hugging him?

"I feel horrible now, you should have told me!" Yami stated while almost squeezing the life out of him before letting go after Yugi felt like his ribs were crushed.

"Don't feel bad. You probably couldn't have gotten me out of there anyways." Yugi said.

Yami frowned like knowing it was true. "Well at least I would have known so when I left I could get you help!" Yami told him before Kaiba came back into the limo. Once the door was shut the limo drove.

The limo then became silent. Yugi wondered if Gozaburo knew he was gone by now, he wondered if he was loading his shot gun. Yugi tried to rid himself of the fear of being found but he couldn't, something inside him told him that Gozaburo would find him.


	8. Sweet Love

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>When they'd reached Yami's apartment they were let in and Yami showed them the guest room that Yugi would be staying in. They had to move a few boxes out of the way of the bed but when that was finished the room was decent. Anything was better then what he had been living in before. All that was in the room was a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, dresser, a walk in closet filled with boxes, and two chairs facing each other by the dresser. Yami had even given Yugi a pair of pajamas to wear which he'd forgotten how comfortable they were. Though it didn't matter how comfortable he was, the fear still lived inside him. The fear of being found.<p>

He also finally was able to see a clock on the nightstand reading 8:31pm. He hadn't realized the day had gone by so quickly.

"You can help yourself to anything you want in the fridge and pantry and sometimes from this room you'll hear a strange tapping noise but it's just the ventilation. They screwed it up in this room." Yami explained while putting his coat on. "I'll leave the key on the counter downstairs for you, don't worry about me, Seth has a key also." he then glanced between Yugi who was sitting on the bed and Kaiba who was sitting next to him. "I think that's it. You can stay as long as you need to. So don't worry about it."

"Thank you so much Yami." Yugi said. He couldn't believe Yami was letting him stay here even though he barely knew him.

Yami simply smiled. "No problem." he then gazed to Kaiba. "Your driver can take me back to Narazumono, correct?"

Kaiba nodded.

"Great." Yami walked to the doorframe but stopped. "Are you leaving too?" he questioned towards Kaiba.

"Yes." he said before standing but his wrist was hesitantly grabbed. He looked behind him to Yugi who looked very fretful. "What?"

"Please don't leave… I don't want to be alone." Yugi begged.

"Yugi, I need to get back to work. I have a lot of paper work to finish still today." he stated while getting his wrist out of the grip on it.

Yugi in turn grabbed his whole arm. "_Please_." His eyes turned large with fear.

Kaiba was silent before replying. "Alright. Fine." he agreed then sat back down next to him. He turned his attention to Yami who got the idea, he waved goodbye to Yugi before quickly leaving the room.

Yugi gazed down to his lap embarrassingly. "Thank you… I'm just scared he'll find me…"

Kaiba stared intently at Yugi before all of a sudden picking him up and placing him down with his head resting against the pillows of the bed. "He's not going to find you." Kaiba stated while grabbing the blankets from underneath Yugi and pulling them up over his body. "Just sleep now. I'm sure you need it."

Yugi frowned slightly at Kaiba. Having a feeling once he fell asleep he would leave. "Your not going to leave are you?"

"No." he said but Yugi still didn't believe him.

"How do I know...?" Yugi asked. A lot of times he had been lied to, it was hard to trust anyone anymore by just what they said.

Kaiba looked annoyed by Yugi's question but he walked over to one of the chairs. He picked it up then placed it down next to Yugi while going over to the door to shut it. He then sat down in the chair and gazed at Yugi. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you fall asleep and right here when you wake up." he stated seriously.

Yugi didn't even know what to say. Kaiba was actually going to stay with him all night. He almost couldn't believe it, he didn't understand how Kaiba could care so much about him when they had only had a few encounters. Same with Yami, how could he care about him when they had only spoke once? Maybe it was just that he forgot that people could be kind without even really knowing them. That could have been something he forgot after living in a world of cruel abuse and neglect. He had forgotten the kindness of others and how spontaneous It was.

Yugi smiled at him while grabbing the ends of the comforter to play with. "Thank you… I can't believe how much you have done for me and I haven't done a thing for you…"

Kaiba smirked. Something that made Yugi curious. "You have done something for me."

"What?" the smaller boy questioned.

Kaiba's smirk seemed to grow. He leaned down to press his lips to Yugi's in a short kiss. When he pulled back Yugi was blushing pink. "You let me kiss those beautiful lips of yours."

Yugi blushed darker before covering his mouth with his hands and shaking his head. There was nothing beautiful about him.

Kaiba frowned before grabbing Yugi's wrists to pull them away from his mouth so he could kiss him again. This time for much longer and more passionately. When they broke both were breathing a little heavier than before.

Yugi took that time to move his hands underneath the sheets of the bed and pull them up to his mouth. "How can you say that?" he mumbled past the blanket.

"Because it's true." Kaiba replied while trying to get Yugi to move the blanket away from his face.

"No it's not." Yugi said as he tried to back up away from Kaiba.

"Your mistaken Yugi." Kaiba told him with a slight frown on his face since Yugi kept moving away from him.

Yugi shook his head. He didn't want to believe what Kaiba was saying since it wasn't true. There was no way he could be serious, he had to be joking.

"You know what Is more beautiful than your lips?" he asked suggestively while still the smirk remained on his face.

Yugi began turning red as he shook his head again. Not wanting to know because whatever it was it wouldn't be true.

Kaiba leaned in closer to his face. "Your eyes."

After hearing that said Yugi instantly closed his eyes to hide from Kaiba. Why was he saying all of these things? Why did he keep lying to him and saying he was beautiful when he wasn't? He knew he wasn't so why was Kaiba saying it? There was no way he ever could, the only word that could ever describe him was pathetic or weak. That was all he was and nothing more. He still didn't know why Kaiba cared about him, it couldn't be because he was attracted to him. That couldn't be it, there was nothing attractive about him. Why would someone like Kaiba want him? That wouldn't make any sense so it couldn't be true.

A moment later Yugi felt something weigh on him. He opened his eyes to see that Kaiba was now straddling him, leaning over him with his hands next to his head. Yugi instantly blushed and wished he could melt away. What was he doing? Was he trapping him so that when he started to hit him he couldn't get away? Yugi began squirming underneath him, trying to get free. Since he had let go of the blanket Kaiba was able to pull it down then grab Yugi's wrists and hold them down on either side of his head. That way he was completely restricted from getting up or moving his arms.

"Please don't hurt me…" he muttered softly. Having a horrible feeling that he was.

Kaiba glared down at him before moving his lips to Yugi's cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you, I am nothing like my step father." he said while gently kissing Yugi's cheek.

Yugi wished he could believe that. He could not get over the feeling that Kaiba was lying to him. This still all felt like a dream, it all felt so unreal to him. That Kaiba was actually showing him compassion. How could that be possible for someone like Yugi? When Kaiba's lips moved farther down along his jaw he couldn't stop a small shiver run up his spine. Never had he felt a feeling like that before. What had it been?

"Unless you don't want this… if you don't I will stop." Kaiba mumbled against Yugi's neck. He licked at the skin tenderly.

Yugi moved his head to the side to let Kaiba have more room on his neck. That had felt so amazing, never before had he felt this feeling of pleasure before. "No… please don't." Yugi almost begged. When those words left his mouth he felt Kaiba smirk against his neck.

After Kaiba kissed Yugi's neck a few times he moved back to gaze at his blushing conquest. "How far will you go with me?"

"W-What?" Yugi stuttered. Was Kaiba actually asking how far he would feel comfortable going? He wasn't going to rape him?

"How far will you go with me? I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do." Kaiba admitted honestly.

Yugi now knew this whole thing had to be a lie. There was no way Kaiba cared enough about him to actually ask if he wanted to have sex or not. Yugi began struggling to get free again. "Stop! I can't take it anymore!" Yugi cried. Tears welling in his eyes by the truth. He'd wanted to believe so badly that Kaiba cared about him but he could see now he didn't. Yugi didn't know what kind of trick he was playing at but he just wanted to be free of him. He wanted Kaiba to stop pretending to care about him.

Kaiba's grip on him tightened. "Yugi, I don't understand."

Yugi stopped struggling for a moment to gaze up at him with sorrow and pain filled eyes that sparkled with fresh tears. "I don't know why your pretending to care about me but please stop. No one has ever asked me if I actually wanted sex so I know you have to be lying to me. Just let me go…"

"I'm not pretending to care about you." Kaiba suddenly let go of Yugi and sat up. "In fact… you're the only person I have ever cared about. My whole life was spent being yelled at by my step father. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him, he raised me to be the way I am today. To never care about anyone but myself, to take down anyone who got in my way, and treat anyone lower than me with disrespect because they were nothing." Kaiba then glared to himself. "When I saw you for the first time I felt different. I began questioning my step fathers way's."

Yugi gazed at him. He had no idea that his step father had been just horrible to him. He now felt a little bit guilty for saying what he did. Maybe Kaiba did care for him.

"Ever since my childhood I have never known how to handle treating other people. The only thing I know how to do is push them away, that was why I pushed you away. I didn't like the strange feeling you were giving me or the fact that I had no idea why you were being so kind to me even though I was trying to shun you." Kaiba gazed to Yugi. "I don't want to force you into anything even though I want to take you so badly. I will not be like my step father. If you don't feel ready yet then I understand, I guess it's almost expected. But I couldn't stop the urge from wanting to try."

Yugi couldn't believe there was so much to Kaiba that he hadn't known. The way he spoke made Yugi believe every word. "I'm sorry Seto. I'm just so use to being lied to and used for sex… I thought that was all you wanted out of me…" Yugi admitted.

"It's not. I would never use you like my step father did. If only I had known sooner…" Kaiba all of a sudden began unbuttoning the pajama shirt Yugi was wearing. Something that made Yugi cautious but he let him do it, he trusted Kaiba. When he pushed his shirt away his hands wandered around Yugi's chest, tracing over the light scars and bruise's left behind from his torture. "I could have stopped this from happening…"

Yugi leaned up into his touch. Feeling the safe and warm feeling again. When he felt one of his nipples be pinched he whimpered softly before gaining a cherry blush.

"I could have saved such an innocent body from abuse…" Kaiba leaned down to slowly trace his tongue around Yugi's hardened nipple.

Yugi arched his back. Feeling something like electricity tingle up his spine. He was actually enjoying what Kaiba was doing to him. He didn't feel trapped or forced. He didn't even know that he could enjoy things like this without feeling pain. "S-Seto…" Yugi breathed.

Kaiba glanced up at him.

Yugi took a few breaths to regain his composure before speaking again. "I don't think I'm ready yet… I'm not really even sure if we're in a relationship." Yugi confessed. He remembered Kaiba mentioning something about it when they were with Yami and Seth but he wasn't sure if it was true.

"We can be." Kaiba told him while moving off of Yugi to remove his coat and throw it over the back of the chair.

Yugi thought about it for a moment before hesitantly replying. "I… I think I'd like that…" Yugi said.

Kaiba nodded before giving him an annoyed look. "Get to sleep. This has been a long day."

Yugi cuddled back into the sheets. He gazed at Kaiba who was just about to sit down in the wooden chair. "You can lay with me if you want…" he muttered. Not very sure how Kaiba would react to it.

Kaiba looked at him for a long moment like to see if he was kidding. He then removed his shoes and Yugi scooted over in the bed for Kaiba to lay next to him, luckily the bed was big enough for the both of them. Once he was laying down Yugi snuggled into his chest, for once when he was about to sleep feeling warm and comfortable. Most importantly safe. When he was with Kaiba he almost felt like no one could hurt him.

"Seto?" Yugi mumbled softly. Gazing up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me a few days longer?" he asked.

Kaiba was silent before lightly kissing Yugi on the forehead. "What do you think? I'm here now aren't I?"

Yugi smiled up at him. "Thank you." Yugi then closed his eyes and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he had ever had.


	9. Sincerely, Forever Yours

**I'm sorry to say this but I think this will be the last update I make for awhile. I just don't feel like some of my stories are appreciated like they should be and I have low story esteem right now. I know there are some people who review each chapter and I really thank you for that! I just never feel as good as I did before when updating a story...**

**Anyways, enjoy and if you want to you could review... (I'm sick of trying so hard to get people to review...)**

* * *

><p>Three days later Yugi had become more accustomed to living again, before the only things he did was clean and sleep. Now he had freedom, and he almost didn't know what to do with it. The morning after staying at Yami's he'd eaten so much for breakfast that he thought he'd blow up. He'd never eaten so much in his life and he felt bad for eating all of Yami's food. Feeling so bad about it he'd gone shopping with Kaiba for groceries which he had very kindly paid for. They had stocked Yami's pantry and fridge with all sorts of food.<p>

Yugi also found out that he'd only see Yami and Seth late at night, the latest they came back was around two am and the earliest was twelve am. By then he would have already eaten dinner but most of the time he'd have a small snack with them as they ate. He'd also practically over thanked Yami, every time he saw him he thanked him for letting him stay in his apartment. This got to the point where he wasn't allowed to say it anymore. Yugi just couldn't get over how lucky he was to have met Yami. Without him he had no idea where he would be right now.

Yugi couldn't believe this was what it was like to not be forced to clean everyday and have time to just relax or spend it with someone who cared about you. He felt like the time spent at the mansion was just a far off nightmare. He couldn't believe this is what he had been missing, Yugi actually felt happy again. He smiled every chance he got and laughed like he didn't have a care in the world. He neither did know the strange airy, light headed feeling he got when he was with Kaiba but he enjoyed it.

For the past nights Kaiba had actually stayed with him which still amazed Yugi. Each night he slept with Kaiba he felt safe, he felt like he had nothing to fear or that nothing could hurt him. Yugi knew that it was a mistake to think like that but he couldn't stop it. The feeling that Kaiba brought on to him was so strong that he couldn't ignore it. He knew better then to think that he still shouldn't be afraid. Deep down underneath his smiles he still was, but he hid it away in hopes that he would forget about it. Even if he may never forget about it he was still going to try and move on with his new life. A life of freedom.

If he stayed dwelling in the past he would never be able to move on even when he knew he'd be able to. If he never let go of what happened he could never forget, and that was exactly what he wanted to do. Forget. Forget about everything. The only person he wanted to focus on was Kaiba. After all Yugi had him to thank for everything. He was the reason he wasn't trapped inside that mansion anymore, Yugi couldn't even begin to repay him for everything he has done. Yet Kaiba wouldn't even except any kind of payment which made it hard for Yugi to make his conscience feel at peace.

Thinking enough about repayment Yugi gazed up at the tangerine sky, one that was near to turning dark when the sun evaporated. He was just in time looking up to spot a flock of birds fly away from him. He smiled at them before his eyes fell to the setting sun over the city of Domino. Around the dimming orb of light was purple mixed with orange, something so beautiful to him that he wondered how he had gone on without laying his eyes upon it.

Yugi stopped walking to completely take in the sight. He then turned to look at Kaiba who was slowly making his way over to him. Yugi laughed. "Your so slow!"

Kaiba glared slightly before approaching Yugi.

"I didn't realize a sunset was so amazing." The small boy said as he turned to gaze at it again while Kaiba stood next to him. "Thank you for coming on this walk with me." Yugi told him while leaning onto Kaiba's side. "I wish we could do things like this all the time…"

"Who says that we can't?" Kaiba asked down at him.

"Well don't you have to go back to working soon? Plus… sometimes I feel like someone is watching me… every time we leave the apartment…" Yugi trailed slowly.

Kaiba grabbed Yugi's hand to interlace their finger's together. "Would you forget about him already? He's never going to find you again. I swear nothing will ever happen to you Yugi. Your safe now."

Yugi wanted to believe that so badly but he knew he couldn't. The feeling of being watched was real, he knew he could feel eyes burning in the back of his head when he least expected it. "I want to believe that…"

"Then believe it. I don't know how many times I have to tell you until you finally realize that he won't ever find you. My step father was always making hollow threats… he had even threatened my life a few times…" Kaiba admitted.

Yugi instantly looked up at him. Clearly that had touched a nerve because he was glaring furiously and gripping Yugi's hand even tighter than before. "Seto…?"

He glared a little longer before relaxing and looking to Yugi. "Even with all of the threats he made to me, I'm still here, and so will you. I won't let him touch you or even come near you if anything ever happened."

"Thank you… I feel so much safer when your with me…" Yugi told him. Blushing very lightly at having finally admitted it.

Kaiba didn't reply. He began walking forward with Yugi trailing behind him, their hands still locked together. "We need to get back before it gets too dark."

"Right…" Yugi mumbled. Wishing that he didn't have to. He loved the sights and smell of the trees and outside air, he was lucky there was a small park near Yami's apartment. He'd come here the other day with Kaiba too but it had been in the afternoon while they were coming back from stopping by KaibaCorp., in that time he hadn't really gotten to admire anything. They were just walking through and Yugi had been pretty hungry to care much for what was around him.

They walked quickly down the pathway through the park, Yugi glancing at all of the flowers and smiling at them as they walked. He didn't want to miss anything this time around, even the simplest flower to him looked amazing. Before he hadn't even remembered the last time he'd seen a flower. He also noticed a large blue butterfly around a group of the flowers, that made him remember something about his childhood. Yugi remembered he'd stumbled upon a park, surely not this one, and found that butterflies really liked him. He'd been sitting in the grass just picking at it when a group of butterflies started swarming him.

He'd been afraid at first but when he realized they weren't going to hurt him he'd enjoyed them landing in his hair and crawling around on his pants. Thinking of that memory made Yugi smile brighter, he'd forgotten about that time in his life. Not everything had been depressing. Yugi then gazed back forward to Kaiba with the same smile, he was so lucky to have him. At first he'd thought Kaiba had saved him and pretended to care about him for sex but clearly that wasn't true. He really did care about him and want to just spend time with him even though he would never admit it.

Kaiba, Yugi realized was very hard to read. Often times he would have to assume how he was feeling or what was going on in his head. Yugi had never thought when he first saw Kaiba that this would ever be happening. That he'd ever be holding his hand through a park getting back to Yami's apartment. Yugi didn't think he'd ever actually save him, the first time he had from being whipped had been a miracle and sometimes he still wondered why Kaiba had in the first place. Had it really been out of pity? He also still wondered about why he had met with him in the living room, had he finally realized he couldn't ignore his feelings?

When they reached the sidewalk outside the park they quickly crossed the street and began walking down the sidewalk that led to Yami's apartment. Now Yugi was next to Kaiba as they walked, the walk wasn't too long so it wasn't very bothersome. The only thing was that this was when he got most paranoid. He wished he could ignore the feeling but he couldn't, he knew someone was watching him. Every time he left the apartment or was heading back to it this would happen. He felt like someone from an apartment across the street was watching him through their window. He never looked over at them in case there really was someone watching him.

As they walked closer to the apartment and things got darker the streetlights turned on and Yugi could see the steps to the apartment just a few feet away. That was also when he heard footsteps behind him. Yugi gripped Kaiba's hand tighter and his body stiffened before glancing back to see a large shadowy figure following him. His eyes widened before he jumped in front of Kaiba who almost ran into him.

"Yugi what-!"

"Behind us! There's someone behind us!" Yugi cried while letting go of Kaiba's hand to hide in front of him.

Kaiba glanced behind them then back at the frightened Yugi. "No there isn't. I think you were just seeing things." he stated a little irritated sounding.

Yugi hesitantly looked around Kaiba to see nothing there. He relaxed slightly but still felt afraid. Had his eyes been playing tricks on him? He swore there had been someone behind them. He stayed In front of Kaiba before his shoulders were suddenly grabbed and he looked up at Kaiba wearily.

"Relax. There was no one following us." he stated before kissing Yugi softly. "Now come on." Kaiba grabbed Yugi's hand and began walking with him again to the apartment.

Yugi still felt followed even though there was no one behind them. He wasn't going to look behind him again in case his eyes decided to play tricks on him again. He hated when he annoyed Kaiba and he could tell he had when he had done that. He swore that he'd seen something following them, he even heard it. Imagination was a strong thing he had to remember, he surely just thought of it all up in his head to freak himself out. The fear sometimes got so bad that happened. Even at night he would wake up in a cold sweat, he had to always cuddle into Kaiba to eventually feel better.

Sometimes he even thought that this was still some kind of trick. That Kaiba was just leading him on until he trusted him enough and then he would tell Gozaburo where they were. Thinking like that was horrible and he never would mention it to Kaiba, but he couldn't help it. There was still so much doubt in him. This all just seemed too good to be true, but why would Kaiba do that? He hates his step father. Unless that story he was told wasn't true, then why would he lye to him? Yugi didn't think that story was made up, as Kaiba had explained it Yugi felt connected to his words.

When they reached the front door of the apartment building they walked in then went up two flights of stairs before reaching Yami's apartment. Kaiba unlocked the door and they walked in when both were inside Kaiba shut and locked the door.

"Are you hungry?" Kaiba questioned while placing the key down on a table that sat behind the couch in the living room.

"Uh… not really." Yugi told him as he watched Kaiba sit down on the couch. He went to stand near him and cross his arms across his body awkwardly.

Kaiba glanced to him and glared slightly. "Why do I always have to ask you to sit with me?"

"I never know if you want me too…" Yugi mumbled quietly. He was just about to sit down next to Kaiba when his hips were suddenly grabbed. Yugi found himself straddling Kaiba's waist. When he was looking into his eyes Yugi blushed.

Kaiba then smirked. "It shouldn't even be a question." he then moved his hands slowly up from Yugi's waist to slip underneath his shirt.

"Seto!" Yugi cried as he grabbed Kaiba's hands to try and pull them out from his sides.

"Come on Yugi…" Kaiba muttered while his hands lowered to Yugi's pants. His fingers lingering on the button.

"Please don't… I just don't feel ready yet… I'm sorry." Yugi admitted. He did want to go farther with Kaiba but he wanted to wait and see if he really did want more from him then just this. If he really did care for him.

Frowning, Kaiba took his hands away from Yugi. Respecting his wishes.

Yugi looked away from Kaiba to spot the remote a little bit farther away. He reached over and grabbed it then turned to face the T.V. "How about we watch a movie? I'm sure they must have something." Yugi said while tilting his head up to look at Kaiba behind him.

"I don't care." Kaiba muttered.

Yugi moved off of him after placing the remote down next to him. He walked in front of the T.V and gazed around it until finding a stack of cases. Yugi kneeled down in front of them and picked up the first one. "Wow, they do have a lot of movies…" Yugi admitted. Some of them were a little too inappropriate but he avoided those ones. Yugi didn't really care what kind of movie it was as long as it wasn't super scary or really cheesy and mushy. They didn't seem to have any like that though. After a moment he found a movie that looked interesting enough. Yugi turned to show Kaiba.

"How about this one?" he asked. Yugi didn't want to watch something Kaiba would completely loathe.

Kaiba didn't really seem to care very much for it but he nodded slightly.

"Ok!" Yugi then gazed to then opened it and looked at the disc before turning back to face the T.V. There was a problem now. He didn't know where to put it. He'd never done anything like this before. Yugi blushed red from the embarrassment. Luckily Kaiba must have known that Yugi had no idea what he was doing because he started instructing him on what to do.

"See that black box underneath the T.V?" he asked. His voice drowned in annoyance.

Yugi nodded.

"There's an arrow somewhere on it that you need to push to make sure there's nothing else in there." he explained.

Yugi looked over the movie player before spotting an arrow. He pressed it, there was a strange noise but nothing came out. "There's nothing in there." Yugi said.

"Alright, then put the disc into the slot that should be right next to the arrow. After that there should be a button that says play on it, you need to hit that." Kaiba told him.

"Ok…" Yugi pushed the disc into the slot then found the play button and pressed it. "Is that it?"

"It should be." Kaiba said as he picked up the remote and turned the T.V on.

Yugi stood up then walked over to the couch to sit down in between Kaiba's legs. He leaned back onto his chest and watched as he navigated past commercials for other movies until he got to the main menu. He was still embarrassed that he hadn't known what to do. Luckily as the movie started and he began to relax he forgot about it.

xXxXx

After the movie was finished it was about ten pm. Yugi was incredibly tired, from the couch Kaiba had carried Yugi into his room and sat him down on his bed. He walked out for a moment to let Yugi change into his pajama's but came back when he was done. Yugi now sat on the bed with Kaiba at the edge of it. He yawned almost every five minutes. The movie must have just made him tired, it hadn't been very boring. In fact it had been kinda scary, he wasn't a fan of mutated fish movie's but it was actually really good. He almost liked the music more than the movie itself.

"You should get to sleep." Kaiba told him while getting Yugi to lay down and pulling the covers over him.

"Seto…?" Yugi called softly while Kaiba removed his shoes and coat to get into bed next to him.

"What?" he asked while wrapping his arms around Yugi to hold him closer.

"If I ever got kidnapped by a giant mutated fish, would you come save me?" Yugi questioned. He remembered that happening in the movie.

Kaiba gave him a very skeptical look. "Why would you ask me that?"

Yugi shrugged. "I dunno, I'm just curious."

"Hmm." he mumbled before continuing. "If there was ever a mutated fish like that and it took you away then yes, I would do whatever it took to get you back."

Yugi smiled lazily at him. "Really? You would risk your life for me like that?"

Kaiba nodded.

Yugi snuggled more into Kaiba. Taking in his intoxicating smell. After a few moment Yugi broke the tranquil silence of the room. "Seto?"

Kaiba took a moment to reply. "What?"

Yugi stayed hesitant before continuing. "If I asked you to stay with me forever, would you?"

"Why are you asking me these questions, Yugi?" Kaiba counter asked.

"I'm not sure… I'm just curious is all." Yugi confessed. He did want to know what Kaiba would say though.

Kaiba gently kissed Yugi on the forehead. "I would stay with you forever if you asked me to." he said honestly.

Yugi smiled even brighter. "So then if I asked you right now, you would say yes?"

"I would." Said Kaiba.

Yugi was quiet before asking Kaiba his question. "Will you stay with me forever? Maybe not in this apartment but maybe in a few weeks we could go back to your mansion…" Yugi turned so red at how stupid he sounded and felt. He didn't really know how else to say it. He had been thinking about asking Kaiba that for the last few days, he hadn't been sure about it but now he was.

Kaiba actually laughed, it was short but Yugi found it reliving. "I've been waiting to hear you ask me that."

"Really? So that means I can live with you…?" Yugi questioned to confirm it.

"Yes, you can." Kaiba told him before looking down at Yugi and kissing him firmly.

Yugi snuggled his head into the crook of his neck while his smile played along his lips. Finally he was going to have a real place to call his home and with someone who cared about him. He couldn't believe this was happening, if he wasn't so tired he would have cried. Instead he closed his eyes and relaxed into his sleep. Yugi was finally free of Gozaburo.

When both of them were in a deep sleep neither was able to hear the door to the room slowly open and the noise of a gun loading.


	10. Last Stand

_***Ahem* here's chapter 10! This story is about to wrap up, only one more chapter after this one. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and the readers. You guys are awesome. :D **_

_**Enjoy and review please. :)**_

* * *

><p>The next thing Yugi knew was he was being shoved off of the bed onto the floor. He cried out from the pain and stayed on the ground holding onto his arm which he'd landed on. Being woken up that way wasn't exactly a very good way to. He was about to sit up to see what was going on and why he had been pushed to the floor but when he heard Kaiba yell at him he froze.<p>

"Don't get off the floor Yugi." Kaiba said very strictly.

Yugi didn't understand why but when he heard _his _voice Yugi felt fear take up his entire mind.

"Get up off the floor, now!" The voice of Gozaburo yelled.

Yugi didn't listen to him and stayed on the ground, cowering in fear.

"What are you doing Kaiba? Why are you helping this pathetic maid?" Gozaburo asked harshly.

"He isn't a maid!" Kaiba growled back.

"That still is no excuse why you took him from me, did you really think you'd be able to hide him? I even told him that he could never escape me, and he can't." Gozaburo threatened.

"You have no right being here! Get out!" Kaiba yelled.

"I do actually. You have taken him from me and I've come here to repossess him." Gozaburo stated.

Kaiba snarled. "You won't be taking him anywhere."

"Why are you suddenly so protective over him? Have you grown feelings for him? How pathetic." Gozaburo spat rudely. "Now get up maid! Do not make me ask you again!"

Yugi out of fear slowly lifted himself off of the floor. When he saw the scene before him he wished he never had. He saw Gozaburo standing near the door frame with a gun in his hand and Kaiba on the other side of the bed. Both of them gazed at him, Kaiba with a look of anger and Gozaburo with a large smirk. Yugi felt fear work its way through every fiber of his being. He knew Gozaburo would find him. He bet all those times, that feeling of being watched had been Gozaburo. Yugi didn't know how he found out where he had gone but right now that barely mattered. Right now what mattered was making sure he didn't use his gun on him. Even though he was sure that once he was in Gozaburo's possession again he'd be shot.

He should have known that even Kaiba couldn't save him, that there wasn't a place in the world he could hide without Gozaburo finding him. Now for escaping he was going to pay for it, he was going to die. There wasn't anything Kaiba could do about that, it was his future.

"Come here." Gozaburo told him.

"Don't!" Kaiba yelled back at Yugi.

Yugi didn't know what to do. He didn't want to bring Kaiba into this, but he was trying to help him which surprised him. That the step son of his captor was trying to save him. Yugi knew he couldn't question if Kaiba cared about him because it was so obvious that he did now. He felt bad thinking that Kaiba was trying to trick him. He was just so use to people using him like that, it had been hard to trust the things he said. They all seemed too true, Yugi had been use to lies.

Now he was standing here trying to decide between two lives. One with Kaiba, of freedom or one with Gozaburo, of abuse. Even wondering which one he should pick would make him crazy. He knew that he wasn't going to walk over to Gozaburo even though he had a gun. He couldn't give himself up that easily, he wasn't going to give up everything he'd come to care about. He knew he would be killed if he went with him. Either by that gun or being worked to death.

He wasn't going to leave Kaiba. They had a promise, they would stay with each other forever and that was how it would remain. He wasn't going to give him up. He would never go back to a life of slavery. If he had to die to keep it that way then he would, because if he wasn't with Kaiba he felt like nothing. Kaiba was the only one who he knew really, truly cared for him and would do anything for him. He rather die free then die abused.

When Yugi didn't move Gozaburo growled. "I don't have all day! Get over here now!" he shouted furiously.

Kaiba, this time said nothing. He just gazed at Yugi and communicated with his eyes. There didn't need to be words to tell Yugi to stay where he was. That he did on his own will.

Gozaburo then did something that Yugi had been expecting. He brought his gun up but instead of pointing it at him which he had expected, he pointed it at Kaiba. "Come here now or I'll kill him."

Yugi's eyes widened. No. He couldn't let that happen. He felt tears well in his eyes as he began walking to him.

"Don't Yugi."

The boy looked at Kaiba and stopped. His eyes already filled with deep sorrow and pain. "I c-can't… I won't let him h-hurt you…"

Kaiba turned to face Gozaburo who had approached Kaiba with the gun pointed to his forehead. He glared menacingly at him. "Your all talk. You don't have the guts to shoot me."

"Really? Would you like to make a bet on this?" Gozaburo questioned mockingly while stepping closer.

Yugi held his arms closer to himself while looking onto the scene. "Please don't!" he muttered through sobs.

"I don't need a bet to know you wouldn't. You would shoot your own step son?" Kaiba asked.

Gozaburo smirked. "You have always been a disappointment to me anyways. Ridding you from the picture would make my life so much easier."

"How sad. You truly are a sick, disgusting bastard." Kaiba then reached out and grabbed at the gun. Gozaburo's grip on it had been too strong and they both fought now for control of it.

Yugi watched the whole thing with horror. He couldn't do a thing about it as they fought. He couldn't help Kaiba or try to get Gozaburo away without him getting in the way. This whole thing was about him which made it worse. He didn't want this to be about him, he didn't want anyone else besides him to die. During times like this Yugi felt so worthless, he couldn't do a thing but stand here and watch them fight. The fear mixed with sorrow was never a good combination. He felt like this was it. If Kaiba didn't get the gun then they would all be dead.

"You've always been nothing to me! A waste of my time!" Gozaburo said while pulling at the gun more furiously. His finger pulled back on the trigger and a random shot went through the floor. Scaring Yugi deeply.

"And you think your any better? You raised me to hate the world and now everything I look at is cold and lifeless! The only one that has ever made me see differently is Yugi." Kaiba glared harder at his step father. "I will not let you take him!"

Gozaburo suddenly laughed. A laugh that made Yugi's skin crawl. "That pathetic waste of space? Look what he's done to you! He's made you weak! He's made you go against your own step father, how can you still want him after something like that?"

"If anything he's made me see the kind of man you truly are. A vile, cruel, revolting man." Kaiba snarled back.

"Me? Have you seen yourself? I have molded you into exactly the kind of man I wanted you to be. You are everything I am. You can't escape me." Gozaburo smirked evilly at him. Seeing Kaiba's expression of a relentless defeat. When that look was quickly wiped from his face and replaced by anger Gozaburo returned to glaring.

"I am nothing like you!" Kaiba shouted while pulling at the gun even harder.

"Yes you are. We have the same qualities, that is why you are with this stupid boy. You saw him and thought he might be able to show you the emotions of the weak. All he is to you is your desperate escape from your life." Gozaburo jabbed Kaiba in the stomach but he still did not let go. "You can't escape who you are Kaiba, and who you are is me."

Kaiba's eyes lit with fire as he fought even more furiously if that was possible. He was leaned forward due to the pain in his stomach but he fought on. "Enough! I am not you and I never have been! I'm with Yugi because he makes me realize that there is more to life than being powerful and pushing away everyone. I see now that Yugi is the part of my missing childhood that you stole from me and I intend to keep him safe! Even if that means I have to fight you! I will never let you kill him!"

Gozaburo laughed once again. "You insolent fool! Who needs emotions that will slow you down? I did you a favor, and you never returned that favor. Instead you steal my maid and try to keep me from getting him back."

"I freed Yugi! You were killing him! What kind of sick forty five year old bastard rapes someone as young as Yugi? You disserve death!" Kaiba yelled at him. Almost gaining the gun in his grasp but unfortunately it slipped.

Suddenly Kaiba found himself being pushed away, forced to let go of the gun. Yugi watched with horror as Gozaburo hit Kaiba with the butt of the gun, pushed him away, and shot him. The sound of the bullet leaving the barrel was like a stone shattering Yugi's heart.

"Seto!" Yugi cried. His large amethyst eyes filled with tears of pain. He didn't even think about Gozaburo as he ran to Kaiba and fell down onto his knees next to him, wrapping his arms around his limp body. This was all his fault. If only he had just gone with Gozaburo this wouldn't of a happened.

"Now… to finish off what I came here for." Gozaburo said as he pointed the gun at Yugi.

Yugi gazed up at him. The gun that he had once feared only looked like a cold piece of metal that took lives. He now didn't fear death, he didn't fear Gozaburo. What was the point? Yugi was willing to embrace death like an old friend. He was willing to let it take him into it's cold grasp just like how it had taken Kaiba from him in less than five seconds. Yugi gazed back at Kaiba his face was solemn and there was blood pouring out of his shoulder. Yugi wanted to join him in blood, Kaiba hadn't disserved this. The only thing he had been trying to do is save him, and now he paid the price for it.

If only he had known that no one could save him. His whole life had been cursed with pain. The possibility that Kaiba may still be alive didn't even register in his brain, the only thing he could think of was being killed. He had hoped to be able to escape Gozaburo and he thought there was no way to but he realized something. The only way to truly escape from him was if one of them was dead, and since Yugi could never kill anyone and he refused to leave Kaiba's side meant one thing. Soon he would be joining Kaiba, he would be free of Gozaburo's grip on him.

Yugi felt a mix of emotions as he looked back to the man standing before him. Ready to die.

Gozaburo aimed the gun at Yugi's forehead and as his finger pulled back on the trigger a gunshot was heard. Yugi had closed his eyes before hand and waited, he had been expecting to feel cold and find himself with Kaiba again but he didn't. He still felt conscious, he still felt Kaiba's body next to him. Had Gozaburo missed? Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see the sight before him. Gozaburo had fallen to the ground with a gunshot to the back. Yugi looked up at the door and saw Seth and Yami there, Seth had clearly been the one to finally put an end to Gozaburo's hold on his life.

Yami ran past Seth and dropped to his knees before Yugi to take him into a hug. "Yugi! I'm so glad your alright! Seth and I heard the gunshot from downstairs a few moments ago and came up here!" When he let go he glanced to Kaiba then back at Seth. "Go call the ambulance! Hurry!"

Seth nodded and quickly left.

Yami then looked to Yugi. He placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him over. "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded barely before getting out of the grip on him to hold onto Kaiba. Sobs rocked through his entire body, each one that came on he held onto Kaiba even tighter like somehow he could bring him back or conscious if he did. "I-Is he d-dead…?"

Yami looked to Kaiba. "I'm not sure." he then picked up Kaiba's wrist to take his pulse. After many moments he gazed to Yugi who looked completely broken. "I can feel a pulse but it's incredibly slow. I don't think he will be alive much longer if we don't get him to the hospital." to try and calm the crying boy, Yami placed a comforting hand on Yugi's back. He rubbed it softly while speaking equally in a smooth voice. "Everything will be ok, Kaiba is going to be fine… can you tell me what happened though? I'm sure the police are going to ask."

Yugi turned his head that rested on Kaiba's shoulder. His eyes stay down casted to the floor as silent tears rolled over his cheeks. In a very broken voice he recalled everything that happened, he didn't know how Gozaburo had gotten in but that didn't even matter. Kaiba was the only thing on his mind. He didn't want to believe what was happening, this all had to just be a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare he would eventually wake up from. If only it was that easy. To just wake up from moments like this and pretend your imagination was just running away with you.

The kind of pain Yugi was feeling right now was worse the all the abuse he had ever gone through, it was worse than the lashes and cuts, the threats. All of those things were nothing compared to this. He rather take more abuse then lose the only person who had ever cared about him.

Yami gazed on to Yugi with a sad expression. Like now finally and fully understanding everything. "Yugi… I'm so sorry… I had a feeling that something was wrong when me and Seth came into the apartment but I just ignored it…" Yami admitted.

Yugi turned his head back into Kaiba. He felt so worthless. He couldn't do anything for Kaiba right now except for cry and hope that he was going to live.

Possibly after the quickest ten minutes of his life Yugi heard the faint sound of sirens and many footsteps eventually enter the room. Yugi slowly rose his head from Kaiba to see paramedics in dark blue suites taking away the body of Gozaburo. When they left another group of four approached Yugi. He let go of Kaiba and let them take him away. As much as he hadn't wanted to he knew he had to part with him. There would be no hope if he refused to let him go.

Yugi wrapped his arms around himself in some sort of way to comfort himself. Tears had yet to cease and pain had yet to be accepted.

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shivering shoulder. He turned the sobbing boy to look at him. "We can follow them to the hospital if you want to."

Yugi nodded.

"Alright." Yami said as he let go of Yugi's shoulder and offered his hand to him.

Yugi gazed at it then to Yami with large tear burdened eyes. He hesitantly reached out and shakily took his hand.

Yami then led Yugi through the door, hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room where Seth sat with two police officer's.

"Wait Yami, they want to talk with Yugi for a moment." Seth called out to them before they got out the door.

Yami looked over to them. "Right now is not a good time, I'm sorry but we have to get to the hospital. Plus I don't think Yugi is in any mood to answer questions." Yami glanced to the sobbing boy to prove his point.

Seth gave Yami a look before nodding. The police officers also seemed to understand too because they nodded.

"Thank you." Yami muttered while grabbing his car keys and exiting the apartment with Yugi in tow. They quickly went down the flight of stairs and reached the outside of the apartment building. They walked around to the back of the building and got into Yami's small black car. While Yami did his best to make time with getting to the hospital, Yugi rested his arm on the side of the door and placed his chin on his arm. Trying to keep back from crying any longer.

Thinking that Kaiba was dead just killed him inside, he couldn't control his tears. Now the only thing he could hope for was that they could save him, because if they couldn't, Yugi wouldn't know what to do. He wouldn't know how to keep going. He hadn't realized this would cause him to begin acting like this but he just cared so much for Kaiba. He was all he had left, and if he was gone then he'd have to return to his old life of being on the streets. He couldn't stay with Yami anymore, he already felt like he was much over staying his welcome and Yami was just being nice by letting him stay.

He did know that the image of watching Kaiba be shot would never leave his mind. That memory would forever haunt him.


	11. Tragic End

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read the story, it meant a lot to me and I hope you like this last chaper. I know I had a really hard time putting it together, so I hope it isn't horrible...**_

* * *

><p>Many hours were spent in the waiting room of the hospital. Possibly four but Yugi eventually lost count. He didn't even remember what time it was, maybe three am. He sat in the waiting room chair uncomfortably, it seemed no matter what way he sat in the chair he was uncomfortable. His mind was in a frenzy of emotions, he had stopped crying finally but now he sat welling in fear for Kaiba's life. Yugi knew he couldn't go on if he didn't have him. There was no way. Kaiba was all that he had left in this world, he would not go back to having nothing.<p>

Yugi had managed out of much convincing, gotten Yami to leave him. He had been falling asleep anyways and either way this turned out Yugi didn't plan on leaving this hospital. That may be dramatic but his mind was set and his destiny was riding on a heartbeat. A single heart that if ever stopped beating would cause Yugi's spiral downwards into the cold hands that many people fear and not as many accept.

How could he make a decision like that in such a short amount of time? That was simple and already explained, he had nothing else to live for. He didn't have any other point in existing in this world. Before he may not have thought like this, but now he had someone who cared for him, the only person who cared about him. The only person who had ever kissed him, the only person who had ever saved him, the only person who had ever seen something inside him that Yugi couldn't see. Kaiba had treated him like a real person, not a toy or a worthless maid. He had seen Yugi for who he was, which was hard to see considering Kaiba's personality but Yugi knew it was true.

Yugi had placed both of his elbows on the wooden arms of the chair while gazing down at his lap. He was incredibly tired but he couldn't even think about sleep right now. He felt as though his heart was shattered into small pieces of glass, each sharp edge cutting away inside of him. His chest felt so tight and painful, his arms felt numb, and his face was sorrow stricken. The pain was to the point where the only way of relief would be knowing Kaiba was alright or death. Yugi didn't know what to do anymore but he could barely stand to wait any longer. This was killing him.

He needed to know if he was going to live! He needed to know now. This horrible feeling of anxiety was driving him crazy. He tried to tell himself in some kind of hope of comfort that Kaiba was going to be ok but it wasn't possible. The only things that came to his mind was the image of him being shot and the constant dark thoughts of death clawing at the edge of his mind. Right now death seemed to have a strong influence on him, like it knew that he was its next victim. Like it had already done away with Kaiba and was coming after him.

"Uh… excuse me…?" called an extremely soft and gentle voice.

Yugi gazed up from his lap to look at a very pale faced nurse with green eyes. He didn't answer her but gazed at her expectantly.

"The doctor, Sanu, would like to have a word with you about the state of Mr. Kaiba." she informed him.

Yugi took in a deep breath before nodding and standing up. He didn't realize how shaky he was and almost fell back into the chair but he managed to stable himself.

"He's waiting for you in front of room 301. That's just down the hall and take a right and you'll be at the room." she said before walking away to a door behind the receptionists desk.

Yugi gazed towards the doors he needed to go through then slowly began walking towards them. He would have walked faster but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what was going on, what if it was something he didn't want to hear? He couldn't handle it if he wasn't going to live. When Yugi reached the doors he slowly pushed them open and walked down the white hallway. On the sides of the hallway were other rooms, he didn't glance in them but he could sometimes hear very quiet voices coming from them.

Before he reached the right corner he took another breath and walked around it to see a man standing in front of a room talking to a nurse. Yugi watched their conversation for a moment, he wasn't able to hear it due to some kind of loud beeping noise going off behind him. When the nurse walked away Yugi approached who must have been Sanu.

"Excuse me…" Yugi mumbled quietly. Like if he raised his voice any louder then he'd wake up all of the sleeping patients.

Sanu glance to Yugi from the clipboard in his hands. "Ah, you must be Yugi, correct?"

The boy nodded slowly.

"Well, I wanted to inform you personally, that things do not look very good for Mr. Kaiba." he said in a solemn tone.

The shards inside his chest cut him deeper. Yugi managed to keep back tears. "Why?" was the only thing he could manage to ask.

"The bullet was removed but it already contaminated his bloodstream and penetrated his right scapula. I honestly don't know how much longer he'll be alive." he explained.

Yugi stared at him like he would say "just kidding!" but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. The tears finally took over and clouded his eyes and after a moment a heartbroken sob escaped his quivering lips.

Sanu frowned at Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. You can go in to see him though." Sanu gestured to the room behind them.

Yugi nodded as Sanu took his hand off of Yugi to open the door for him. Yugi walked through the door and into the small room while Sanu shut the door behind him. Yugi very slowly made his way over to Kaiba who was hooked up to all sorts of different machines. The only one he could identify was the heart monitor that was beeping very slowly. Yugi didn't want to believe what the doctor said but it had to be true. When Yugi approached him he looked over his pale and lifeless face. His chest was rising and falling ever so slightly and his eyes were shut, if Yugi didn't know any better he would have assumed he was dead already.

"Seto… I'm sorry… this is all my fault… If I had just gone with him…" Yugi mumbled softly while looking at his hand. There was some kind of strange device attached to it but Yugi reached out slowly and stroked his chilly hand. Wishing with all of his might that it was warm again. He wished that there was something he could do to stop this, but the only thing he could do was watch him die. Yugi's eyes welled more. He felt so selfish! This whole time everything had been about him, about saving him and making sure he was safe and had a place to call home. Not once had he taken into account of how safe Kaiba would be.

This had happened because of him, it was all his fault. Why could nothing in his life ever go right? Why couldn't he keep just one good thing? Everything he has ever had seems to always be torn away from him. Just when he was beginning to become happy again it's ripped from his hands and crushed before his eyes. He knew this was the last time he could take this kind of hurt. Yugi took Kaiba's hand in his and interlaced their fingers. He held it as tightly as he could as if some of his heat would travel into his body. Yugi collapsed against Kaiba, placing his head down on his arm and crying. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Yugi…?"

The boy instantly brought his head up to see Kaiba gazing at him. His eyes blank and dull. Yugi felt more tears fall as he held his hand tighter. "Seto… please forgive me for this… I'm so sorry… I wish it were me and not you…"

Kaiba stared at him for a long moment before slowly shaking his head. "There's no reason to be sorry…" his voice sounded so strange to Yugi, it had not lost its sternness but it was faint. Almost like he was whispering.

"But there is! This is all my fault." Yugi told him.

Kaiba managed a slight glare. "Enough Yugi, this isn't your fault. My step father…" he seemed as though he was going to continue before trailing off and slightly changing to subject. "Where is he? Did he hurt you?"

Yugi shook his head. Wishing that Gozaburo had shot him so at least he would be dying with Kaiba. "He's dead. Seth shot him before he had a chance to kill me."

"As long as your safe now. That's all I wanted." Kaiba admitted while closing his eyes again.

"Open your eyes! Please... please don't go… I still need you… I don't know how I'm going to go on without you…" Yugi cried as he let go of Kaiba's hand to grip his face in his small trembling hands. He couldn't lose him.

"You'll be fine. My step father can never hurt you again, you can live at my mansion." he replied. His voice growing cold and distant.

Yugi stared at his face. He was completely overtaken by emotions, his tears almost blinded him. "I want you to be there with me! What about our promise? That you would be with me forever? You can't die... you would break our promise…"

Kaiba didn't reply for a long moment. "I guess… things change… I-I'm… sorry."

Suddenly no longer hearing a beep, Yugi gazed to the heart monitor to see a straight line across it where it was once monitoring a heartbeat. Yugi let out a cry of anguish as he gazed back at Kaiba. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't be dead! Yugi wouldn't, couldn't believe it! This all had to just be a horrible dream, he had to just wake up. Yugi gazed at Kaiba's extremely pale face, all the blood looked to have been drawn from his face. He almost didn't look like Kaiba anymore.

He now felt like someone had just stabbed a knife through his chest. His breath kept hitching inside of him, feeling as though he was going to suffocate. Yugi leaned closer to him, he let his fingers trace over his cold skin before kissing him. His lips were almost as cold as his skin, but Yugi didn't care. He just wanted him to come back, to somehow miraculously gain all of the color back to his face and the warmth that Yugi had loved so much.

When Yugi backed away he knew that his life was over. There was nothing that could save him from this horrible, sorrow stricken pain. Yugi wrapped on arm around himself to try and compress the tightness in his chest. He no longer felt in control of anything he did, his emotions had taken control and they were completely frantic for a way to end the suffering. To end the hurt, pain, torture, and grief of losing Kaiba forever. He gazed around the room hurriedly before spotting a desk. He quickly approached it and searched it until he found a fair sized knife, he didn't care what they used it for but Yugi knew what he was going to use it for.

He gazed at the sharp blade, more tears fell from his eyes as he ran his finger along it. Why did it have to end like this? Why did he have to do this to himself? From the beginning his life had been nothing but sorrows. He didn't know why he thought he would ever be happy, he should have expected the only good thing in his life to die, now because he knew of no other way Yugi approached Kaiba with the knife clutched in his hand. He gazed at him, horrible pain still killing him inside but soon that would be all over.

Yugi moved up onto the bed so that he was sitting above Kaiba. He leaned down and kissed him one more time before managing a smile. "You won't have to worry about breaking our promise… I know I never told you, but I love you. I loved you ever since the first time I saw you but I didn't know what it was. I had never been in love before, and now I am. I know this isn't like me… I shouldn't be doing this… but I know I can't go on without you. You saved me from being alone and abused and now I'm going to save you by being with you forever."

Yugi brought the knife up to his chest. "I wish there could have been a better way to end this… I know it's not right… but… I can't go on knowing that your dead and your never coming back… No one else will ever care about me like you…" Yugi let one last cry tear out of his throat before plunging the knife through his chest. He didn't make another noise, he lost all feeling throughout his entire body, he didn't even feel himself collapse onto Kaiba. The second after the knife killed him he had shut his eyes and now he was free. Free of everything that at once cursed him.

The last thing he had thought of before he died was of Kaiba, and in his mind far away from his body, that was the first person he laid eyes on.


End file.
